Voyage of the Dawn Treader
by PhantomGirl17
Summary: Narnia... a place I've always wanted to go. Now I'm finally here! ... Sort of... I'm actually on board the Dawn Treader. And sure, I can swim and I can fight, but with the Dangers the Mist brings plus my missing memories, I'll have to face my Darkest Fear... The very fear I have had since Dad and Big Brother died and Mom's partial breakdown over it. Aslan Help Me...
1. Aboard the Dawn Treader

**A/N:** **Just so ya'll know I wasn't sure if I wanted to put this one up on this site yet, but it's pretty popular on my DaviantART page. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO CHRONICLES OF NARNIA. I only own my OC.**

* * *

 **Voyage of the Dawn Treader  
By PhantomGirl17**

 **I: Aboard the Dawn Treader**

How the heck did I get into this situation? Well no, that's not the right question to ask right now. Right now the question should be _How the heck am I drowning in the ocean if the ocean is nowhere near my room?_ My grip tightened on my book and I began to swim up, or what I thought was up. As soon as my head was above the water I heard a shout of 'Help!' and another of 'Man Overboard!'

I blinked and gasped seeing a large ship a yard or so away from me along with three kids swimming away from the ship in fear. I yelled out, "Help! Please!" before being pushed under by a wave. I suddenly felt arms go around my waist and I felt myself being pulled up. Taking a deep gulp of air, I heard a voice say, "Don't worry. I got you." I turned a bit to see the face of a young man around his early twenty's, with dark brown eyes and hair. I gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, sir."

He nodded before he started swimming over towards the ship with me in tow. We climbed on to a lift that was in the water. I gripped my book tighter and stayed close to him. "Hold on." He said as he grabbed one of the ropes on the side of the lift with one hand and wrapped the other around me. I gasped as we suddenly started going up, the next thing I know, I'm on deck. One of the Crewmen helped me down from the lift and I muttered a 'Thank you' when he wrapped a towel around me and led me off to the side.

When I turned I saw the man who saved me drying his hair with a towel. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Caspian!" he then turned to see one of the kids, a girl around fifteen or so with long brown hair and eyes, come up to hug him. "Lucy!" When they pulled away from each other, he gave her his towel and walked over towards me.

"That was thrilling!" Lucy said breathlessly.

"How in the world did you end up here?" Caspian asked her.

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

"Caspian!" A boy about seventeen or so, with black hair and the girl's brown eyes came up and gave Caspian a manly hug. "Edmund."

"It's great to see you." Edmund said, wrapping his towel around his neck.

"Great to see you." Caspian replied.

"Didn't you call for us?" Lucy asked.

"...No. Not this time." Caspian confessed but looked rather happy about it.

"Well, whatever the case I'm just glad to be here." Edmund said.

Felling a bit left out and confused still, I gave a little cough to get their attention. They turned to me and Lucy said, "Oh, hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Anna. Anna Elizabeth Beach from America.' I added the 'America' part because they sounded rather British and Spanish in Caspian's case. 'Forgive me for asking but I feel as if I know you, all three of you from somewhere. Have we met before and I somehow lost the memory of our meeting?" I asked.

Caspian shook his head. "No, I don't remember you. Besides I don't think I've ever seen clothes like yours before."

I looked at my soaked socks, jeans, my "4 King & Country" T-shirt, and black sleeveless denim vest before looking back up and studying the other three's clothes. The two, brother and sister, were dressed in clothes of the 1940's while the man looked like a prince from a story book kingdom. "Yeah, I can understand that. But I still feel like I know you all from somewhere. Like from a Dream... Or a Dream of a Dream..." I looked down at the cover of my book. I opened it to where I marked it with the blue ribbon and gasped.

I looked from the book back up to the three and back down to the book. I bit my lip. "But... this is impossible!' I looked slowly back up at them with a bit of fear in my eyes. 'You... you wouldn't happen to... to be' I looked at the girl. 'Queen Lucy the Valiant,' I turned to look at her brother. 'King Edmund the Just' Finally, I looked at the man who had saved me from drowning. 'and King Caspian the Tenth, would you?" Their eyes widened but they nodded. I felt my knees go weak and if Caspian didn't catch me I would have hit the deck.

He sat me down on some stairs that led up to the helm. The Three Royals looked at me in worry. "Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

I shook my head a bit. "Lightheaded..." Caspian knelt down in front of me while Edmund sat behind me trying to keep me from slumping down on the stairs. I closed my eyes tight and lowered my head a bit trying to stop the world around me from spinning.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked softly seeing I was still in a little pain. I opened my eyes a bit and met his gaze. For a minute we just looked at each other. I studied his chocolate colored hair that must be soft, his soft yet sharp face, his nicely trimmed beard, and his deep brown eyes. It should be _criminal_ to be that handsome!

I blushed a bit at that thought before nodding in answer to his question. "A little. But I think...' I looked down at my book before turning and holding the book out to Edmund. 'I think this will explain some things."

He took the book and gasped at the cover. "Lucy! It's you and Mr. Tumnus!"

Lucy looked over his shoulder and gasped. "'The Chronicles of Narnia'? How...?"

I looked at them and said, "I think I come from the same world you do, King Edmund and Queen Lucy. But mine is parallel to yours. In your world, World War Two has been affecting the world and no one, save about eight people, knows about Narnia. In my world, World War Two has long been ended, and there are very few who _don't_ know about Narnia."

They stared at me with wide eyes but they didn't say anything so I continued. "That book is seven stories in one. It begins with Narnia's beginning 'THE MAGICIANS NEPHEW'. Then there is 'THE LION, THE WITCH, AND THE WARDROBE' and 'THE HORSE AND HIS BOY', two story's from Your Golden Age.' I nodded to King Edmund and Queen Lucy before turning to Caspian. 'You, King Caspian, have two about you, 'PRINCE CASPIAN' and 'VOYAGE OF THE DAWN TREADER'. The sixth and seventh, called 'THE SILVER CHAIR' and 'THE LAST BATTLE' respectively, are about your son and his tenth descendant who witnesses the end of Narnia.' I smiled at the book. 'It's my favorite story to read. I always thought of it as a way for me to get closer to Aslan, who I know by another name."

"Well, how did you end up here?" Caspian asked.

"Last I remember, I was sitting in the room my grandmother always gives me when I visit about to read 'VOYAGE OF THE DAWN TREADER' having already finished 'PRINCE CASPIAN'.' Said man he blushed. My brow furrowed. 'I... I _think_ I blanked out for a few minutes because I don't remember what happened next. It all goes black and now I'm here. Honestly, I always dreamed of coming to Narnia, but I don't know whether I should be excited or terrified about the way I came and if or when I'm sent back." They all nodded, seeming to understand and Lucy wrapped her arms around me.

"Don't touch me! Get that thing off me!" a voice said. All four of us turned to see a boy toss a large mouse off of him.

"Let me guess, that's your cousin Eustace?" I asked looking at Lucy.

She nodded with a smile. "Reepicheep!" She cried happily.

Reepicheep straitened and bowed to her and Edmund. "Oh, Your majesties."

"Hello, Reep. What a pleasure." Edmund said.

"The pleasure is all mine, sir." He, almost nervously, took his small golden ring with a feather off of his head and fiddled with the feather before he saw me. He walked up to me and bowed. "Milady, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Reepicheep. Might I know the name of such a beautiful girl?"

I blushed and looked away for a bit before looking back at him. "My name is Anna Elizabeth Beach, Master Mouse, and I'm afraid you're wrong. I'm not beautiful. I'm ordinary. Everyone says so, even my own mother."

He looked shocked at my last statement but then shook his head, placed the ring back on his head and grabbed my hand in both of his small ones. "The people of your world must be blind then not to see such a Lovely Lady as you. And your Mother must not yet have seen the Beauty I see before me." He then kissed my fingers, his whiskers tickling me a bit. Lucy and I giggled while Edmund and Caspian chuckled.

He then straitened and turned to Edmund. "Now, what to do about this-this hysterical interloper?" he pointed to where Eustace was bending over and coughing roughly. When he finished, he instantly looked at Reepicheep.

"That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!" Eustace cried, pointing at Reep.

"I was merely trying to expel the water from your lungs, sir." The mouse replied matter-of-factly, Eustace went wide-eyed and jumped up.

"It talked- Did you see? Anyone just hear that? It... It just talked!"

"He _always_ talks." A crew member said.

Caspian then joked, "Actually, it's getting him to shut up that's the trick." Some crewmen laughed.

Reepicheep said slightly offended, "The moment there is nothing to be said, your highness, I promise you, I will not say it."

Eustace then began shouting making my ears ring a bit. "Look, I don't know what kind of prank this is, but I want to wake up _right now!_ "

"Perhaps we could throw him back?" Reep suggested as Eustace started saying something about being kidnapped. Edmund seemed to be considering it.

I was instead looking at Caspian who now had my book. His fingers ran gently over the wet pages and he held it with care. I stood up and walked towards him. I tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Your highness? May I have my book back please?' He turned to me and smiled before handing the book back to me. 'Thank you, Majesty."

He shook his head. "You can call me Caspian, Milady."

"As long as you call me Anna. I'm just a regular girl. I don't have any fancy titles so they don't matter to me." He nodded.

"I _demand_ to know just where in the _blazes am I?!_ " Eustace demanded.

A Minotaur stepped up to him. My eyes widened at this mythical creature in awe as said beast said, "You're on the _Dawn Treader_ , the finest ship in Narnia's Navy." Eustace's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted, making the entire crew laugh.

Caspian and I came up to the Minotaur, who looked at us in sight worry, "Was it something I said?"

I snickered. "No, sir. He's just never seen a Minotaur before.' I gave a thoughtful face. 'Come to think of it, neither have I.' I bowed to the Minotaur. "It's an Honor to meet you."

The creature smiled at me and gave a little bow. "Tavros, at your service, Milady. Do not hesitate to ask me for anything." I smiled, nodding accepting his offer.

"See to him, will you?" Caspian asked motioning to the fainted boy. Tavros nodded and bowed his head before picking Eustace up bridal-style and carrying him below deck.

Caspian went up the stairs near the helm. "Men...' He shouted to the crew. 'Behold our castaways...' The crew looked at Edmund, Lucy and me. I blushed biting my lip and giving them all a shy smile. 'Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valiant, High King and Queen of Narnia." I watched as the entire crew kneeled, bowing to Edmund and Lucy. Boy, did I feel out of place! I turned to them and bowed with a mutter of 'You Majesties'.

"And this is Lady Anna Elizabeth from the world parallel to that of our King and Queen." I turned to look at Caspian in shock that he announced me this way. I turned to see all the crew men bowing their heads to me. I blinked before smiling at all of them and bowing to them in return. The one who I assumed was captain then told the men to get back to work as Caspian came back down to us. "I'll get you all some dry clothes to change into."

We were led below deck and through the halls. We stopped outside a door, Caspian opened it and we went in. It was a simple bedroom with a fireplace in the corner. He opened up a trunk and pulled out the normal stuff; shirts, pants and boots. "I'm sorry I don't have any women's clothes for you two ladies. We weren't exactly expecting female company on this voyage."

I shook my head. "It's alright Caspian. I'm more use to shirts and pants from my time anyway. Though if we do come by some dresses I'm sure they would be appreciated."

He nodded and said "You girls can change here in my room. Come on Ed." With that the boys left and I looked over at Lucy.

I looked at the clothes he gave us and handed some to Lucy. She smiled and we both began to undress. "So tell me, what happens with the war?" Lucy asked.

I looked at her over my shoulder after taking off my shirt and vest. "Well, like I said I live in America so I'm not sure about what happened in England. From what I remember from history lessons, the war continues... um, what year is it for you all?"

"1942. A year and a half since we last saw Caspian."

I nodded as I pulled off my wet socks. "The U.S. has already joined the war then. The war lasted til September 2, 1945.' I looked at her over my shoulder to see her looking excised. 'Yes, only three more years, Lucy."

I undid my jeans and they fell with a plop. I picked up the cotton shirt and pulled it on along with the pants. Picking up my wet things I placed them, and my book, out on a towel by the window where the sun would dry it. I turned to Lucy and smiled seeing she had also changed, though they were a teensy bit big on her.

I walked over to the bed where she sat but I paused when I passed a mirror. My long blonde almost white hair was halfway down my back, my pale skin was a bit moist but not wet and my grey almost silver eyes were a bit red from the saltwater. I sat next to her as she gave me a band to tie back my hair.

"A lot of things change, Lucy. Technology advances. New discoveries. Small wars.' I felt my voice become quieter as I went on, finishing pulling on a pair of boots. 'In 2001 there was a terrorist attack in America. Two planes crashed into two skyscrapers known as the Twin Towers in New York City.' I gulped, closing my eyes, still hearing the screams of the people as they fell.

"Thousands were killed on that day September 11th, only two days after my birthday. We have a memorial up in honor of all who died that day, my dad and brother were some of the many whose names are listed.' I bit my bottom lip looking at Lucy. 'We... We were there because I had gotten a callback for a Broadway show I auditioned for. My brother and father had been touring in the South Tower when the first fell. There wasn't enough time for them to get out before the second plane crashed fifteen or so minutes after the first fell. Mom was never really the same afterwards."

Understatement of the century. She had a breakdown that lasted for two days. When she recovered, she seemed colder... crueler... mad... I had often heard her mumbling about it being my fault they died, but I knew that wasn't true. The attack would have happened whether or not I had gotten a callback. I spoke to the directors and told them that I couldn't take the part, my mother needed me.

I looked at her with some tears in my eyes and some in hers. She hugged me. We pulled on our boots and walked out the door as I finished the story. "Our Navy Seals found the guy who planned 9/11 and brought him to justice a few years ago. There are a few wars in the east but nothing major."

We met with Edmund in the hall and we walked up on deck. Lucy went up to the helm while the two of us stayed at the bottom of the stairs. "Why are your eyes red?" he asked.

I wiped the back of my eyes with my hand. "Telling Lucy a bit about my time, which led to me telling her something that's kinda painful for me to remember and hard to forget."

He nodded as Caspian came over. "Much Better." He complimented on Edmund's Natural look in Narnian clothes. He then turned to me. He eyed me up and down before smiling. "Narnia suits you."

I blushed. "Thank you, Caspian."

Ed looked up to the helm and called, "Ready, Lu?"

Lucy came down half holding her pants up. Lucy's disgruntled look proved that she knew she looked like a cabin boy. "Ah,' Caspian said with a teasing smile. 'Scuse me, lad, I don't suppose you've seen a young girl around here anywhere?"

Edmund and I laughed and Caspian chuckled when Lucy smacked his shoulder lightly and said with a little whine, "All _right!_ " Caspian shook his head and motioned for us to follow him below deck.

Caspian opened the doors to a room in the back of the ship which was the navigational room. Along with various Narnia décor filled the room, a large map was lying on the table in the center. I looked over to a golden plaque on the wall. It was the face of a lion. Not just any lion; THE Lion.

"Aslan." Lucy muttered walking up to it and tracing the mane with her fingers.

"He must be far more magnificent in person then what is written about him." I said standing next to her and looking at the lion, half-hoping that it would come to life and tell me why I am here.

"Susan's Bow and Arrows." I turned to see Lucy walk over to a case with the famous bow and arrows of Queen Susan the Gentle. "Lucy." Caspian called getting her attention. She turned to see him holding two small items.

"My healing cordial and dagger!" She cried happily, walking over to Caspian. She reached for them but then pulled back and said, "Oh. May I?"

"Of course.' Caspian said, 'They're yours." Lucy took them from him, putting the dagger on the left side of her waist and the cordial on her right. I smiled.

"Peter's sword." Edmund said, going over to where it was resting in its cabinet on the wall.

"So this is the sword of Sir Peter WolfsBane? The one that killed the wolf Maugrim?" I asked coming to get a closer look at the legendary blade. Edmund nodded and I could see longing in his eyes.

"Yes,' Caspian said walking towards us. 'I looked after it, as promised.' He opened the cabinet, took it out and held it out to Ed. 'Here. Hold it if you wish."

Edmund backed away a bit. "No, no. It's yours. Peter gave it to you." Caspian nodded.

"Um, can I... may I...?" I asked a bit nervously.

They both looked at me. "Have you ever held a sword?" Caspian asked.

I shrugged. "I dabbled a bit for a few years. I have experience in archery too." He looked over at Edmund before holding it out to me. As I took the handle, I could feel a warmth spread through me; Aslan's Breath perhaps? I took a step away, so I didn't hit anybody, and swung it around a bit to check its balance. I smirked a bit, tossing it up and grabbing it gently by the blade and holding the handle out to Caspian. "This is a good sword. One of the Best I've seen. Though I guess it's to be expected from a Sword of Aslan."

The three others in the room blinked at me and closed their slack jaws. Caspian took the sword and put it away but then took something else out. "Ed, I _did_ save this for you, though." He held up a flashlight and tossed it to Edmund with a smile. He caught it and gave a small embarrassed smile, most likely at the fact he forgot it last they left Narnia.

"Thanks." He flipped it on, blinking rapidly when he shined the light in his eyes.

I couldn't help the giggle in my throat at that sight as I thought, _'So this will be like the Movie huh? Well, I hope I can prove myself worthy to Aslan that I do belong on the adventure.'_


	2. Trap on the Lone Islands

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA.**

* * *

 **II: Trap on the Lone Islands**

"Since you left us, the Giants of the North have surrendered unconditionally.' Caspian said pointing to the North on the map on the table in the middle of the room. 'And we defeated the Calormen armies at the great desert." He then pointed to the deep South past Archland to desert lands. He looked up and smiled at Ed and Lucy. "There's peace across all of Narnia."

"Peace?!" Edmund exclaimed in surprise, but I could tell he was impressed.

Caspian nodded. "In just three years."

"That's amazing, Caspian!" I said and he smiled at me in thanks.

Lucy tucked some hair behind her ear and asked, "And have you found yourself a queen in those three years?"

Caspian however shook his head with a sad smile. "No. Not one to compare with your sister." Though when he finished saying that, he looked at me and paused. I met his gaze before looking back down to the map. There was something in his gaze that brought a blush to my face and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not.

"Hang on.' Edmund said, 'So, if there are no wars to fight, and no one's in trouble, then why are we here?"

"That's a good question. I've been asking myself the same thing." Caspian replied.

I cleared my throat a bit to get the attention of everyone. "Back home, there are two different versions of this Voyage. From what I've seen so far I think I know which one it is.' I looked at Lucy and Ed. 'Ed, you and your sister were brought here because of something that will appear on the Lone Islands. A Mystery that no one has survived to solve. Everyone on this ship will be tested, but all will survive I can promise you that."

"Can't you tell us what we're facing directly?" Drinian, the Captain of the Dawn Treader asked.

"I can't. Telling someone too much of present future could cause it being changed for the worst."

Lucy looked at me confused. "But you told me of the end of the war and of the Terrorist attack in America on September Eleventh in the year Two thousand and One."

I winced at the mention of the date. "That's distant future, Lucy. There's a difference. Distant future means that the Future I told you about will happen years and years from now. Present future means telling you about what will happen a few days, weeks or months from now. With me so far?' They nodded and I continued. 'Now, I could tell you what you will face and you could decide _not_ to face it. That could make the whole future change and destroy any real chance you have to escape a deadly fate. So no, I won't tell. I'll give hints and nudge you all in the right direction but I won't say directly."

Caspian nodded understanding my reason. The others nodded after a minute or two and Edmund asked, "So where are we sailing?"

Caspian turned to the wall behind him which had drawings of seven men pinned up. "Before I took back the throne from my uncle, he tried to kill my father's closest friends and most loyal supporters- the Seven Lords of Telmar."

I looked at the drawings curiously. "What happened to them?" I asked.

Caspian turned to me and sat on the edge of the table, grabbing an apple. "They fled to the Lone Islands. No one has heard from them since. It's my duty to find out why."

"Well, what's east of the Lone Islands?" Lucy asked as both us stared down at the empty side of the map.

"Uncharted waters.' replied Drinian. 'Things you could barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse."

 _"Sea serpents?"_ Edmund laughed.

"All right, Captain. That's enough of your tall tales." Caspian said taking a bite out of his apple. He went back to studying the map. Drinian went back up on deck and Lucy dragged Edmund with her to check on Eustace. I stayed with Caspian and looked down at the map with him, mindlessly allowing my fingers to run over the Narnian Map. My fingers stopped over Aslan's How.

I started circling it with my pointer finger. "Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, at the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more! When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, and when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again!" I muttered the old prophecy of the Golden Age. A hand softly laid over mine, stopping my movements. I looked up to find Caspian looking at me. His hand was warm and soft. I blushed a bit and pulled my hand away.

I licked my lips before turning back to him and asking, "Do you mind telling me the story of how you became King from your point of view? I've always been curious about everything you were thinking about during that time."

"I don't mind. Come, I'll tell you on deck." He motioned with his hand and we both headed to the deck. We found some barrels and I sat on one while he leaned on the one beside me. "I guess my story begins the night my Professor woke me from my sleep. Actually he scared me out of my wits placing his hand over my mouth. I thought we were going Star Gazing so I asked for five more minutes."

I laughed. "Don't we all ask for five more minutes when we're tired?"

He laughed with me. "Yes. Anyway he led me over to the wardrobe and reviled there was a secret door in the back at the same time informing me my aunt just gave birth to a son. As he went on I stayed and looked through the crack in the door. I saw the captain of the guard enter my room with some of his men. They all surrounded my bed and fired their crossbows. I always knew Miraz wanted my Throne; I supposed I only lived that long because he didn't have an heir of his own. When all their arrows were spent, they discovered I wasn't in bed. I then caught up with my Professor who gave me a horn wrapped in cloth and supplies. He sent me off on my horse and we went into the Dark Forest. There were tales told about the creatures that lived there, and none of them were good. I rode on until I... um... got knocked on the head with a hanging branch."

I started giggling and he pouted. "It's not funny." I laughed even harder.

Suddenly I stopped when he gave me a devious look, one that my brother would give before he died and I knew what was coming. "Oh, no! Don't you dare...' But I suddenly couldn't stop laughing as he started tickling me. 'Okay, okay! Uncle, uncle! I give!" He pulled away, smirking at me.

"Anyway,' He continued. 'I fell off my horse but my foot was still attached to the saddle so I was being dragged through the forest. I finally got my foot free and looked around to see where I was. A light came from my right and I looked to see a dwarf come out of a treehouse. The soldiers after me suddenly appeared and he told a second dwarf to 'take care' of me. The first dwarf went off to fight the soldiers and the other started towards me. It was then I saw the horn that the Professor gave me and blew it. That was when my world turned black."

For the next hour or so, he told me how it all happened. From waking up in a strange bed with a bandaged head to Aslan telling him he was ready for the Throne, even when he himself didn't think he was ready. I then told him of my world, knowing that he would never see it. I explained things to him and described things in detail. I even told him a bit of my life. I told him I had been studying to not only be a writer but an actress so that I could perform some of my favorite characters on a stage. Plus the fact I trained with some weapons like Swords and Bow and Arrows because my many times Great-Grandfather on my Mother's side was a knight of the Prussian Teutonic Knights before they moved to the England then the American Colonies. "I was at my Grandmother's house when I was brought to Narnia. I was staying with her because I heard there was an audition in the area for the part of the Christine in the play 'Phantom of the Opera'."

"What?" he asked.

"It's a classic, yet sad love story between a woman with an extraordinary talent in singing and a man with the voice of an angel but the face of a devil."

I was telling him the story when I heard a splash. We looked over the edge to see two beings made completely of water that resembled mermaids. They were diving through the water, like dolphins, right next to the ship. A rainbow would shine upon them every time they jumped out of the water. They smiled at the two of us and waved. I looked at Caspian to see him smiling at me before we both looked at them again and waved back before they dove under the water.

A few days later, I was sitting in the mouth of the Dragon on the front of the ship with Reepicheep. He was singing that song that a Dryad sang over his cradle. It was a sweet tune and I hummed along with him.

 _~Where sky and water meet,  
Where the waves grow ever sweet,  
Doubt not, you Reepicheep.  
To find all that you seek,  
There is the utter East.  
Doubt not, yo...~_

"That's pretty." "Ah-! Oh!" Both Reepicheep and I jumped and turned to see Lucy smiling at us. He returned the smile and said, "Thank you. A dryad sung it to me when I was just a mouseling. I can't divine the meaning, but, uh, I've never forgotten the words."

"What do you think is past the Lone Islands, Reep?" Lucy asked.

He looked at me before looking towards the east. "Well, I've been told the furthest east one can sail to is to the End of the World- Aslan's Country."

I tilted my head a bit in thought. "Do you believe that's a place we can sail to?"

Reep shrugged. "Well, we have nothing if not belief.' I nodded at that. 'And there is only one way to finding that out. I can only hope I will, one day, earn the right to see it." I smiled at him. "You will Reep. You will." He smiled wider and bowed to Lucy and me, "Your Majesty. Lady Anna." before returning to the dragon's nose.

I turned to look at Lucy. "Where's your brother?"

She shrugged. "With Caspian most likely. They're 'bonding'." She said giving the air quotes.

I laughed. "Could be worse. You might have a rivalry on your hands."

Suddenly there was a clang behind us and we turned to see Caspian and Edmund on the Deck, dueling each other.

"Never mind. They started the rivalry early."

Lucy and I giggled as we watched the two. After a while, Lucy leaned over to me and asked. "Who do you think's going to win?"

I looked at the two sparing men and watched how they moved as my fencing teacher told me to do when facing an enemy. "Well, your brother is obviously very good with a sword, but Caspian is older and stronger. Add to the fact Edmund hasn't held a sword in a while; one would think Caspian would win. But if you think about it, even though you and Ed de-aged when you returned to Finchley, he had all the Golden Age to prefect his swordsmanship. He couldn't have forgotten all of that training. So I think it'll be a draw."

She blinked but nodded seeing the logic. The cheers of the Narnians brought us back to the battle. The two Kings had paused, considering the others next move. The fight began once more and I watched with a smirk as the fight ended with their swords at the other's neck. The Crew cheered and I looked at Lucy with a small smile.

"It seems you have grown stronger, my friend." Caspian said.

Edmund gave a small laugh, a bit out of breath. "Seems I have."

"Now, now children no need to get cocky." I said to the two before deciding to show my worth to the crew. I jumped off the barrel I was sitting on and walked up to Edmund. I held out my hand for his sword. "Mind if I challenge you, _King_ Caspian?" The Crew grew silent, some looked worried for my sake, and others had smirks. I could see Caspian hesitated so...

"Or are you, perhaps, too chicken over the thought of being beat by a girl to accept?" I asked teasingly. There were some snickers in the crowd around us. He straightened up and gripped his sword. "I accept." I smirked as Drinian yelled out. "We have another challenge, men!"

Oh, what an enthusiastic yell the crowd gave. Edmund gave me the sword he used. I nodded to him in thanks. I turned to Caspian and saluted him before bowing. He returned the gesture. We both then got into our beginning stances, me focusing on his stance seeing what type of fighter he was. We circled each other, waiting for the other to make a move. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eustace coming up from below and watching from a distance.

Caspian then charged and I blocked. Thus we began our deadly dance. After seven or eight minutes, we were both tiring and I muttered, "Time to finish this." I locked our swords and I used a move I had made up myself. I kicked upwards. He stumbled back as his sword flew through the air and I jumped and caught it. When I landed I place his blade on his neck and the tip of mine by his heart.

There was silence. Suddenly there were cheers all around. I smiled at Caspian's shocked face before pulling the swords away. I handed a crewman the sword Edmund and I had borrowed before holding out my hand to help Caspian up. He smiled at me and took the offered hand. I pulled him up and said, "That was fun. I enjoyed our fight."

He laughed taking back his sword. "I did too. Where did you learn that last move?"

I smiled. "I created it myself." He blinked in surprised but smiled.

"You'll have to teach me sometime." I nodded as Drinian ordered the crew to get back to work. Caspian went over to talk to Drinian while I went over to the side where Lucy stood with her brother who gave me a cup of water. "Thanks, Edmund." I swallowed a large gulp.

"Edmund, Anna,' Lucy asked getting our attention, 'Do you think if we keep sailing to the end of the world, we'll just... tip off the edge?"

I almost coughed up the water in a spit take as my eyes widened. I knew that this was Narnia, a different world, I didn't think whether or not the whole 'the world is flat not round' thing applied here. Did Aslan make this world flat or round? I'd have to ask him if I get to meet him.

"Don't worry, Lu.' Edmund assured. 'We're a long way from there."

"I see you're still talking nonsense, the two of you." A voice said and all three of us turned to see Eustace.

"'Sometimes Nonsense is a good thing. It lightens the mood if said at the right place at the right time.'" I said quoting a book I couldn't remember the title of.

He looked me up and down and wrinkled his nose. "And just who are _you_?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Someone who thinks you're being extremely rude. Isn't it polite for the man to introduce himself to a young lady or older woman first? Or is Chivalry really dead in Britain?"

He snarled. "With the way you fought I doubt you're female altogether." I kept the eyebrow raised as Edmund made a move to punch the boy but Lucy held him back. She then turned and asked Eustace kindly, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, no thanks to you." Eustace said leaning back and crossing his arms. He was still wearing the clothes he had from England. "It's lucky I have an iron constitution." I raised my eyes skyward.

Sometimes kindness can only go so far.

You need a bigger push.

Meaning: Aslan.

"Still as effervescent as ever I see," Reepicheep said appearing next to me. "find your sea legs?"

"Never lost them," Eustace snapped back. "just simply dealing with the shock of things." Edmund gave Lucy a look before he took a large gulp of water.

I however shook my head. "At least I dealt with it better. I didn't faint."

Lucy, Edmund and Reep all snickered. Eustace snarled at me. "Mother says I have an acute disposition, due to my intelligence." Edmund almost spit out his drink and Lucy tried not to laugh.

"I don't think he has _'a cute'_ anything!" Reep said. "Hear, Hear!" I said lifting my cup to the mouse.

That made Eustace mad and he started saying something about contacting the British Consul and charging for kidnapping. "If we were being kidnapped, I would worry more about the American's, Eustace. I'm the daughter of two decorated soldiers, Mom in the Medical Field and Dad on the Front lines. They think I'm kidnapped, and even you'll be taken in for questioning." I smiled around my cup as I saw him whiten and seeing Caspian walking towards us.

"Kidnapping is it?' He asked. He had pulled his hair back behind his head and changed into clothes more fit for working on a ship. 'Funny, I thought we saved your life." Amusement was in his voice and his eyes held humor.

I smiled at him. "And you did, he just thinks he's being held against his will."

"Does he?" He said raising an eyebrow, looking at me then glancing at Eustace.

"And he thinks this place is like a Zoo."

Eustace paled and stuttered, obviously meaning I took the words right out of his mouth.

"He's quite a complainer, isn't he?" Reepicheep asked. Edmund just groaned. "He's just warming up."

I placed my cup down and I walked to the railing on the farthest side away from Useless Eustace. Leaning against the rail I looked over it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see Caspian. "What are you thinking about?"

I gave a small smile at him. "I may not have shown it, but Eustace's harsh words hurt me. Because of my pale skin, hair and eye color I have always been made fun of back home. Plus I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something. Something important that has to do with that blank in my mind that can't remember what happened before I came here." He smiled and squeezed it a bit.

I turned back to the sea and squinted at something in the distance. I gasped and pointed. "Caspian! There's the Lone Islands." He looked where I pointed and smiled because right then the man in the Crow's Nest yelled out, "Land Ho!"

He turned to me with another smile and I returned it. "The Lone Islands. The port of Narrowhaven." Drinian said.

"Strange, not a Narnian flag in sight." Caspian said handing me the telescope. I looked through it at the Port. "More than that, the place looks deserted. Almost seems like the people are scared to leave their homes even in broad daylight."

I passed the telescope to Edmund and he looked. "But the Lone Islands have always been Narnia's."

"Seems suspicious." Drinian said.

"Capitan Drinian, Caspian, if my memory serves me right, King Edmund the Just was a great strategist during the Golden Age. Perhaps together the three of you could come up with a strategy for whatever may meet us when we reach the shore." I suggested. I saw Edmund give a surprised look. Caspian nodded and motioned for Edmund and Drinian to follow him.

I smiled and went to find Tavros. "Tavros?" the Minotaur turned to me. "Yes Milady? What can I do for you?"

"Well, we're about to go ashore and I would feel more comfortable if I had a sword or bow with me. Is there anything that I could use?"

He smiled and motioned for me to follow him. I walked with him below deck to the weapons room. "Here we are." He said holding out a sword in its sheath to me. I took it and pulled it out. "It's so light." I said in awe.

"Narnian swords often are.' He said with a nod. 'That was made from Dwarven iron. The strongest Iron in Narnia next to the Swords of Aslan." I nodded and he helped me attach the hilt to my back like Link's sword in Legend of Zelda.

A few minutes later, we were in the boats, heading for shore. It was thrilling and dreadful at the same time.

Reepicheep was especially feeling the excitement mystery. "Onward!' he shouted in the front of the longboat 'The thrill of the unknown lies ahead."

"Couldn't it have waited 'til the morning?" I rolled my eyes at Useless Eustace.

"There is no honor in turning away from adventure, lad." Reepicheep exclaimed boldly as we docked.

Caspian came onto the land and offered me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up a little too fast making me land on his chest. I froze. He was so warm. Half of me wanted to melt into him, but I pulled away. At least I tried to because he pulled me back to his chest. He then whispered in my ear, "Don't want you to fall in _Bella_."

My eyes widened. I knew Talmarines had a bit of Spanish Blood from our world in them and often used the Spanish language for certain things but to be called _Bella_... by King Caspian of all people... He turned us around so his back was to the ocean and mine was to the port. He slowly let me go. I couldn't get rid of my blush but I looked up at him and smiled a bit before heading up some stone stairs.

"Listen, where is everyone?" Lucy asked. I stood as still as I could, listening but hearing nothing. Until, I heard splashing coming from the boats.

"Come on, Jelly legs." Reep said to Eustace.

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." Replied the boy before he slipped and fell. Reep sighed and Caspian raised an eyebrow.

"And you're certain he's related by blood?" he asked Lucy and Edmund. I shook my head and reached for the handle of my sword. Suddenly, a bell from the tower tolled and everyone froze until the sound was silent.

"Reepicheep, stay here with Drinian's men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn, send a party." Caspian said holding up his crossbow. Reep nodded and went to join the men while Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace and I went on.

The city indeed looked deserted. "This place is too much like a Ghost Town for my liking." I said quietly as if just speaking any louder would make something terrible appear. Caspian nodded agreeing with me. We soon came up to a large, boarded up building.

Eustace glanced in then said. "It looks like nobody's in. So, d'you think we should head back?"

Edmund turned to him. "Do you wanna come here and...' he hesitated, 'guard... something?" Eustace agreed and was given a small dagger. I looked at him as he held it shakily.

I went up to him. "You're a pacifist aren't you?" he nodded. I looked him in the eye and he stilled his shaking. "Even pacifist need some sort of defense from weapons, right?" he nodded. I gave him a small smile before telling him to stay here and keep his voice down just in case.

I walked into the building to see it was an old church with bells hanging from the ceiling. I whispered, "Even Bells can hide evil." knowing there were Slavers up there. Edmund turned on his flashlight and we approached the middle of the hall. There was a table there with large books and small piles of paper. One of the larger books was open, with lists of names and numbers, some scratched out with red ink, some with green. I knew Red meant Sold and the Green meant...

"Who are all these people?" Lucy asked.

"Why have they been crossed out?" Edmund asked.

"It looks like some kind of... fee." Caspian said.

"Slave traders. And if my guess is correct... this whole place is a trap." I said grimly drawing my sword. The bells started to ring loudly and men began sliding down the bell ropes. Caspian shot one man with a crossbow and the battle began.

We did our best until I heard a scream. We looked to see the Master Slaver holding a knife to Useless Eustace's throat. "Unless you want to hear this one squeal like a girl again, I'd say you should drop your weapons."

"Like a _girl!?_ "

"NOW!"

Lucy and the others glared and Edmund growled as they threw down their weapons. I however did not. As luck would have it I was in the shadows and the Master Slaver didn't see me. He pushed Eustace to some of his men ordering them, "Put 'em in irons!" That's when I came out of the shadows and placed my sword on the back of his neck. "Belay that order! Lest you want your Master Dead!"

The Slavers froze but still held my friends captive. The Master turned his head just a bit to see me.

His eyes widened before he laughed. "Looks like we got an Angel in our midst lads!" I visibly winced. That was a nickname some of the bullies back in the other world would call me. "Well, are you going to kill me, _girly?_ "

I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. I growled loud and clear, "Who be you to order me about? And call me _GIRLY!?_ " I kicked his rear making him fall to the ground before blocking the dagger of the man that had been trying to sneak up on me. Three other men joined him and I fought, my Grandfather's fencing lessons paying off. The Legacy of the Prussian Teutonic Knights was in my blood.

As soon as the last of the four was down, the hilt of a dagger hit my head. I cried out and collapsed. I was suddenly grabbed by my hair and pulled up to come face to face with the Slave Master.

"You're quite a feisty woman. I think I won't place you on the block just yet. Perhaps I can try you out before selling ya." My eyes widened and I froze with more fear then I thought I would. Why was I trembling so hard? Why did my breath and heart beat speed up and my eyes dilate? Before I could do anything or say anything, my world turned black. The last thing I saw was Caspian screaming my name.

 _~Caspian's POV~_  
Bang.

I kicked at the cell door. I have to escape, I have to. I have to save them, Lucy and Eustace. Save Anna. She had fought fiercely but it wasn't enough and she was hurt.

Bang.

It scared me to think what the Slave Master meant when he said 'try you out before selling ya'. And her face! I couldn't get her terrified face out of my mind! That fearful face will most likely haunt me for many years to come. I swore to myself when I pulled her to my chest on the docks that I would protect her from the things she couldn't fight and I failed.

BANG!

I saw Edmund move out of the corner of my eye. He had been knocked out when he tried to get to his sister. I turned to him and asked, "You all right?"

Edmund pushed himself up from the floor and looked around the dungeon and winced when he saw dried blood on a tall, wooden pillar with ropes loosely hanging from it. "Y-Yeah." I turned back to the door and gave it another kick.

Bang.

Bang.

"It's hopeless. You'll never get out." A voice said. I turned in the direction it came from, a dark miniature cave in the corner of the dungeon.

"Who's there?" Edmund called into the darkness cautiously.

I moved closer. That voice sounded like one from when I was a child. "Nobody. Just a voice in my head." The voice replied. The figure made its way into the light from a window in the dungeon. It was an old man, long beard and drooping, tired eyes and very thin. It seemed he had been here for a long time, a _very_ long time. I recognized some features from one of the sketches on the wall of the map room.

"Lord Bern?" I questioned. Said man made a curious face.

"Perhaps once." The man now confirmed as one of the Seven Lords replied. "But I'm no longer deserving of that title."

Edmund looked at me and asked, "Is he one of the seven?" I nodded and went closer to the man to get a better look of him. As I came into the same light from the window he was in his eyes widened as if he had seen a ghost.

"Your face. You remind me of a King I once loved well."

I gave a small smile and said, "That man was my father."

Lord Bern's eyes widened and he tried to stand saying in a trembling voice, "Oh, My Lord. Please forgive me..."

But I quickly rose to my feet and helped the man to stand saying, "No, please. Please."

Suddenly we heard a scream from outside. Edmund climbed up to the window and I followed. I watched as a cart full of people headed to the docks. A man reached for the cart calling to one of the women, trying to reach her but was being held back by a guard. "Helaine!" "Mummy!" A girl rushed to the mans' side when the guard pushed him down.

"Stay with Daddy!" Helaine cried out to the girl.

"Don't worry. I'll find you!" the man yelled out to her determinedly.

I turned to Bern after I saw the people in the cart were loaded on to a longboat, one of three, with no oars. "Where are they taking them?"

"Keep watching." Lord Bern said.

I turned back to see the boat being pushed from the dock. Chains with weights were attached to the ankles of the ones in the boat so if they jumped off they'd drown. The tide took the three longboats into deeper waters and for a moment there was nothing. Dark clouds gathered rapidly from what was clear skies, thunder rumbled and from the shadow the clouds made on the water, came a green mist. People in the boat screamed as the mist engulfed the boats before receding back into the shadow of the clouds and disappearing. But the shocking thing was there was no trace of the boat or the people in it left behind. It just... vanished.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's a sacrifice." Lord Bern explained solemnly.

"Where did they go?" I asked turning to him but he shook his head. Edmund and I climbed down from the small window.

"No one knows. The mist was first seen in the East. Reports of fishermen and sailors disappearing out at the sea. We Lords swore a pact: to find the source of the mist and destroy it. They each set sail... but none came back. You see, if they don't sell you to the Slave Traders, you're likely to be fed to the mist."

My eyes widened. "We have to find Lucy and Anna." Edmund said, "Before it's too late."

"Wait, Edmund remember what Anna said back in the map room? _'A Mystery that no one has survived to solve.'_ Could she have meant the Mist?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful. "I think so. We won't know until we find her. She said she would give us hints, I'm sure if we ask her she would agree this mist is what she talked about."

I nodded before going to the window and looking out, praying to Aslan that she isn't put in one of those longboats. Or Worse- in a Slavers bed.

 _~Anna's POV~_  
My eyes fluttered open and I blinked. I was in Bed. Not mine, it was too soft to be mine. I tried to sit up but found my hands tied above my head, chained to the headboard. I looked around to find I was in a rather large room with the fancy bed I was in next to a window. With a gulp, I looked down and my eyes went wide at the fact I was in a rather revealing nightgown.

I hopped no man would come in here. Especially that Slave Master. I shuttered thinking what would happen if he walked in here. Come to think of it. He must have been the one who put me in this nightgown and tied me up here. I struggled a bit to loosen my bonds but no luck. I huffed blowing a fringe of hair out of my face and frowned a bit.

I heard some noise going on outside. I sat up as best I could and tried to look out the window next to me. I could see the auction from here.

"100 for the little lady!"

"120!"

"150!"

"Any more bids?" I snarled in disgust as I had to watch Lucy be sold. Then I rolled my eyes as Useless Eustace was put up for bid.

"Come on!" The Slave Master yelled to the crowd when there were no bids for the boy. " _Someone_ make a bid."

"I'll take them off your hands." I smiled at the blue robed figure stepped forward. "I'll take them _all_ off your hands!" The man threw off his hood to reveal Drinian with Reepicheep on his shoulder. "FOR NARNIA!"

The cry rang up through the auction and all the Dawn Treader's Crew threw off their cloaks and attacked the guards and Slavers. I could also see Caspian, Edmund and a man who I guessed was the Lord Bern were passing by on a wooden covered bridge when the battle began, and I cheered when the three fought off their guards. Soon Caspian was free and as soon as he was, He and Edmund grabbed weapons and began fighting. Caspian was just close enough that if I yelled out the window he would hear me, and I thanked Aslan that there where vines he could climb to get to me and the window was open.

"CASPIAN!" I yelled and he turned after killing the Slaver he was fighting. "ANNA!" He started climbing up the vines half reminding me of the 1968 version of Romeo and Juliet where Romeo climbed up the vines to swear his love to Juliet. I blushed when the image of Caspian as Romeo and me as Juliet in the balcony scene popped into my head. I quickly shook my head and watched as Caspian kicked a man who was following him down to the ground and continued climbing.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and the Slave Master, Pug if I remember from the book, entered the room and smirked at me. He came over and hovered over me, _to make it worse he was between my legs._ "Well my little Angel, I think I'll be trying you out sooner than I thought. We better hurry before those Blasted Narnians reach us, Hm?"

Right as his hands reached for the edge of my nightgown, Caspian jumped through the window and tackled the man off me and the bed. Caspian stood up and pointed his sword at Pug. "You will Not. Touch. Her!" He growled. Pug pulled out a knife and charged Caspian. The two fought, sword to knife, King to Slaver, Man to Man.

Good Greif, if I wasn't tied up and dressed like this, I would think it very romantic that Caspian was fighting for me.

With a flick of is wrist, Caspian made Pug drop his knife before he stabbed him in the stomach. Caspian leaned forward and whispered something obviously threatening in Pug's ear before pulling his sword out of him and watching him fall to the floor, bleeding out.

Caspian then dropped the sword, grabbed the keys on Pug's belt and ran over to me. "Are you alright, Anna?"

"Besides the fact I feel like a Damsel in Distress and considering the clothing I am wearing right now... I feel fine. Just happy you came when you did." I smiled at him. He smiled back as he unchained me and I sat up, properly, rubbing my wrists. He looked me up and down and blushed. I snickered. "Yeah, I know. It's scandalous!"

He chuckled before he helped me up off the bed. He then went over to the other side of the room and grabbed a cloak that was there. He returned and wrapped it around my person. I thanked him and we walked towards the door but I stopped at the still bleeding out Slave Master. I looked at Caspian and said, "Can you look away for a bit?" He looked confused but did as I asked and, when his head was turned, did I kick the Bleeding man hard between his legs.

I snickered a bit as he became a Soprano. "Who's squealing like a girl now?" I tapped Caspian's shoulder. He turned back around and winced at the sight of Pug in the fetal position and, bless him, he's still blushing. He led me out of the room and down the steps towards where the others were. Before he opened the door outside, he paused.

I looked at him confused. "Caspian?" He didn't turn around. I walked in front of him to see his head down. "Caspi-"

Suddenly, my back was against the door and his arms were on either side of me caging me in. I gasped. He looked up at me and I saw that fire he had in his eyes when Pug was about to knock me out. He placed his forehead against mine, closed his eyes and gave a sigh. " _Bella..._ " I blushed. He called me that again.

"Y-yes?" He reopened his eyes and looked seriously into mine.

"In those stories from your world, is there one where a King falls for a young maiden at first sight?"

I blinked. "Y-yes. Many in fact."

"Tell me one?"

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. "Um... well, there's... Diamonds and Toads. I-it's about a bad-tempered old widow who had two daughters; her older daughter, Fanny was disagreeable and proud but looked and behaved like her mother, and therefore was her favorite child; her younger daughter, Rose was sweet, compassionate, and beautiful, but resembled her late father. Jealous and bitter, the widow and her favorite daughter abused and mistreated the younger girl.

'One day while drawing water from the well, an old woman asked the younger girl for a drink of water. The girl politely consented and after giving it, she found that the woman was a fairy, who had taken the guise of a crone to test the character of mortals. As the girl was so kind and compassionate toward her, the fairy blessed her with having either a jewel, a precious metal, or a pretty flower fall from her mouth whenever she spoke."

I looked up at him and saw him watching me intently. I gulped and licked my lips a bit, noticing he looked at them briefly as I did this, before continuing.

"Upon arriving home and explaining why she took so long to her mother, the widow was delighted at the sight of precious metals, jewels and flowers falling from the girl's lips, and desired that her favored eldest daughter, Fanny, should have the gift as well. Fanny protested, but the widow forcibly sent her to the well with instruction to act kindly toward an old beggar woman. Fanny set off but the fairy appeared as a fine princess, and requested that the girl draw her a drink from the well. The elder daughter spoke rudely to the fairy and insulted her. The fairy decreed that, as punishment for her despicable attitude, either a toad or a snake would fall from Fanny's mouth whenever she spoke.

When Fanny arrived home, she told her story to her mother and disgusting toads and vipers fell from her mouth with each word. The widow, in a fury, drove her younger daughter out of the house. In the woods, she met a king's son, who fell in love with her, married her and" I noticed him looking at my lips again.

"A-and they lived...' He leaned in. 'Happily...' Closer. 'There...' His lips were a hair away from mine. 'After..."

Fireworks went off as his lips briefly touched mine in a soft kiss. He pulled away a bit before coming back full force. I sucked in some breath at the intensity of this kiss and he used the opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth. I had never been kissed like this before, heck, I've never been kissed by a man who wasn't my dad! I placed my hands on his shoulders as one of his dropped to the small of my back and the other to my neck.

When we pulled apart for air, he said after a few deep breaths, "I must admit _Bella_ I felt strong protective feelings for you when I first saw you in those wet clothes on deck, telling us that, to you, Narnia was just a Story. When Pug knocked you out after you defeated his men, I was beyond furious. It wasn't until I saw him over you a few minutes ago that I realized I want no man to harm you nor have you. To put it simply, I am falling for you."

I stared at this man... this King in shock. Did he just confess he was falling for me? I sighed and placed my hands on his chest. "Caspian, I admit even before I personally met you I had a small crush on you. It was small because I was in that other world and believed that you weren't real. When I realized who it was who rescued me from drowning, the shock was just...' I shook my head a bit. 'I couldn't believe I was meeting you. And when you asked if I was alright and I looked into your eyes that spark..."

He nodded.

I smiled . "Caspian, I know I care for you but I don't think it's love just yet. Can we take this slow, please?" He gave me one of those heart-stopping smiles before kissing me softly. I returned the kiss and pulled away after a minute or so. "The reason Lucy, Edmund and I are here is because of what lies beyond the Mist. We'll learn more on the next island." I told him.

He blinked before smiling. He then wrapped the cloak around me tighter before lifting me into his arm. I squeaked, "Caspian! I can walk you know!" He kicked the door open as he said, "I know. But this way no one will be able to see under that cloak. We'll be on the island for a few more hours yet to restock on supplies. And perhaps get you and Lucy some proper clothing." He looked down as me with a teasing smirk.

I playfully hit him in the chest. "You... just a nightgown for Lucy and a single dress for the both of us will be all. Besides, I told you before I prefer shirts and pants more." He laughed and we neared where everyone was. The people of the island cheered seeing me and their king, and Drinian with Reepicheep, Lucy and Edmund come up to us.

"Anna!" Lucy said and hugged me. I hugged her back but it was a little awkward considering Caspian refused to let me down.

"Caspian? Shouldn't you put her down now?" Edmund pointed out.

Seeing that Caspian had looked away with a blush, I answered, "That Pig Pug had redressed me into a scandalous nightgown, Ed. He just doesn't want my cloak to become loose and everybody seeing everything." Drinian and the others nodded, the men blushing a bit, before we began walking to the ship.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Caspian turned and I looked to see a man coming up. Drinian stopped him from moving closer.

"It's alright, Drinian." Caspian said.

After letting the man go, the man said, "My wife was taken just this morning. I beg you to take me with you."

"He does have the look of a sailor, Caspian. Been to sea often sir?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Yes, my lady. Most all my life!"

Caspian grinned. "Of course. You must!"

The girl I supposed was his daughter grabbed his arm and said, "I want to come!"

"No, Gael. Stay with your Aunt." He said bending down and hugging his daughter.

I gave Caspian a nudge and nodded my head to the girl. He seemed to get me and put me down. I kneeled in front of her and took her hands into mine. "Don't you worry, Lady Gael. Caspian is a very brave man and I can tell your father is too.' I glanced at the man who smiled at me before looking back at the crying girl and hugging her. 'We'll find your Mother and she'll be home before you know it!' I then whispered in her ear so no one would hear. 'Climb aboard tomorrow while the crew is still on the island getting supplies and hide in a barrel on deck. By the time you will be discovered, it would be too late to turn around and bring you back. Don't tell anyone I told you to come aboard."

She tightened her hug to tell me she understood before I let go. I kissed her forehead. "Be strong for your mother." I stood up and Caspian scooped me up into his arms again. I pouted and everyone laughed at the sight, even Gael.

As we reached the dock, Lord Bern came up to us with an old, barnacle-covered sword. "My King! My King! This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years."

Edmund spoke up when he recognized the style of the sword. "That's an old Narnian sword."

Lord Bern nodded. "It's from your Golden Age. There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us. Take it. And may it protect you."

"Edmund." Said Just King turned to Caspian and he blinked when the man nodded for him to take the sword. Edmund took the sword and thanked both Lord Bern and Caspian.

"Thank you, my lord. And we will find your lost citizens." Caspian said before turning to Drinian. "Drinian, we might as well stock on supplies while we're here. And if you could find a nightgown and a dress or two for the young ladies in our midst?"

I huffed muttering I didn't need a dress and Caspian just laughed.


	3. The Island of the Retired Star Coriakin

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA!**

* * *

 **III: The Island of the Retired Star Coriakin**

That night there was a celebration of the destruction of the Slave Trade within the Islands on deck. Some of the people of the island were invited so every man had a date. Lucy had dragged me into Caspian's room and forced me to change into a Narnian dress, luckily it had a built in corset so I wouldn't be in too much pain, I think. To my surprise she gave me a light blue dress that looked like the Narnian version of Elsa's Dress from Frozen, icy blue train and all! "This is so weird. It's like I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle only without the powers over snow and ice."

Lucy looked at me raising an eyebrow. I smiled at her. "Tell you what, I'll tell the story of 'Frozen' and a few other Disney stories when the party dies down a bit and everyone wants' to listen. Can you help me with my makeup and hair?" Soon, I was the Narnian version of Elsa. Everyone else was waiting for us on deck. Lucy went up first one of the crewmen announcing her. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves before ascending the stairs to the deck.

 _~Caspian's POV~_  
Lucy came up to me and smirked. "In the end, I think Anna was glad you got her that ice blue dress. It seems to go well with her pale skin and white hair." I blinked at that comment and before I could answer, one of the crewmen yelled out, "Lady Anna Elizabeth on Deck!" I looked over and my jaw dropped.

Her hair was braided over her shoulder and a few fringes fell over her face. She wore purple eye-shadow, a bit of blush on her cheeks and a pale pink lipstick. There were small blue and silver gems woven into her braid and she had a shy smile on her lips. I walked over to her and bowed. "My Lady, you look beautiful tonight." I took one of her hands and brushed my lips over her knuckles. She blushed before she curtsied and said, "Thank you, My King."

I heard Music being played and I asked her, "Dance with me?" Her eyes went wide. "As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I would step all over your feet." I laughed and pulled her to the center of the deck. "Don't worry! Just follow my lead." I placed one of her hands on my shoulder and grabbed the other. I placed my free hand on her waist and swept her into a waltz. She followed my lead, looking down to try and not step on my feet. I took her chin in my hand and lifted it. "Don't look at your feet. Keep your eyes on me."

She bit her lip but kept her eyes on me. We danced around the deck as if in our own little world. That's when I heard her humming a little song. I smirked and looked at everyone around us silently asking to be quiet. The whole ship went silent as we heard the song she sang.

 _~Ten Minutes Ago I saw you,  
I looked up when you came through the door  
My head started reeling, You gave me the feeling  
the room had no ceiling or floor.  
Ten Minutes ago, I met you  
and we murmured our how-do-you do's,  
I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms  
and to sing out the news.  
I have found him! He's an angel  
with the dust of the stars in his eyes.  
We are dancing, we are flying  
and he's taking me back to the skies.  
In the arms of my love I'm flying  
over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again! I may never come down to earth again.~_

Seeming to get the tune, the musicians began playing the song. She snapped her head up and her blush deepened hearing the song they were playing. I laughed as I swept her off her feet and around the dance floor as other dancers joined us, Lucy dragging Edmund to dance with her. I raised my eyes upwards before glancing at Anna and knowing how surprised she'll be, I started singing.

 _~Ten Minutes Ago I met you,  
and we murmured our how-do-you do's~_

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Taking advantage of her shock, I spun her away from me and bowed to her again before taking her hands in mine and spinning her back around to me, making her giggle a bit. I continued singing with her joining me.

 _~I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms  
and to sing out the news!  
I have found her!~_

 _ **~I have found him!~**_

We continued dancing and for a moment I felt I was back at Cair Paravel dancing in the ballroom surrounded by all my people. I could feel the weight of the Golden Crown of the High King on my head while dancing with Anna. She was in a beautiful white gown with a silver and white veil, the Silver Crown of the High Queen on her brow, looking like golden leaves and flowers in her hair, a smile on her laughing face and a gold ring on her finger.

 _~In the arms of my love I'm flying  
over mountain and meadow and glen  
And I like it so well that for all I can tell  
I may never come down again! I may never come down to earth again!~_

The music stopped and I blinked out of the daydream as Anna stepped away from me and curtsied. I bowed back, my mind still on that little daydream. I led her over to the stairs to the helm and she sat down with a sigh. "That was fun." She said. I sat down beside her. "It was." I agreed.

The rest of the night was spent with Anna telling the crew and islanders stories from the other world. Everyone was entrapped by her stories, though Edmund did wince at the story of Princess Elsa and her powers over snow and ice. No doubt it reminded him of the White Witch. When she was finished, everyone left to get ready for when we leave the island tomorrow. I escorted Anna to her cabin door. "Tonight has been amazing Caspian. Thank you so much!"

"I enjoyed it as well Anna.' I bowed to her and kissed the back of her hand before giving her a small kiss on her lips. 'Sleep well, _Bella_." I whispered to her before going down to my hammock below deck.

 _~Anna's POV~_  
The next morning I woke up and dressed in a new pair of trousers and shirt. Heading up on deck, I watched as Lucy was sewing up some of Caspian's old clothes to fit her better, Caspian and Drinian were at the helm looking at a map, Eustace was hiding somewhere and Edmund was picking barnacles from his new sword. Reep came up to look at it as Edmund held up the half cleaned blade. "It's going to be magnificent! Does it come in a smaller size?"

I smiled before heading up towards Lucy and sitting down beside her. "Need some help?" She nodded, not looking up from her work. I grabbed a vest, a needle and thread and began to sew up a hole in it.

A couple of hours later, there was the sound of running feet. I looked up only to prick my finger on the needle. "Ouch." I muttered as I shook out my hand and sucked on my bleeding finger. I watched as Eustace ran up from below deck, glancing over his shoulder. I then saw Reep run up alongside him on top of the ships railing.

"Trying to run away? We're on a boat, you know."

Eustace looked scared. Reep faced him with his sword drawn pointed at his chest.

"Look can't we just discuss this?" Eustace asked, desperately trying to get the mouse knight out of a fighting mood.

Reep paid him no heed as he cut a hole in his shirt near his heart. "That was for stealing!' I shook my head at Eustace at his stupidity. 'That was for lying!' he said as he lunged forward and produced an orange Eustace had hidden. 'And _that_ was for good measure!" he said, smacking him across the face with the orange still on the sword.

I shook my head again and tisked at the boy. Suddenly, Eustace raised the knife I didn't notice was in his hand and swung it at Reep who laughed and dodged. "We have ourselves a duel!' He flung his sword to the side yelling 'Catch!" as the orange flew off it in the direction of the Captain who expertly caught it. Both he and Caspian watched in amusement.

Reep turned back to Eustace, dead set on teaching him how to use a sword and there was nothing like a 'hands on' experience to start off with! "Now, come on, Take your best shot!"

Eustace lunged forward but Reep jumped out of the way. "Is that it? Come on, boy!' Eustace swung sloppily around, much like a headless chicken would flap its wings in horror before its end. 'Now, stop flapping your arms like a drunken pelican. Poise!" Reepicheep exclaimed and got into a dueling position with one arm curled slightly above his head, sword ready.

For a beat, Eustace hesitated. He _was_ a pacifist and fighting really did scare him. "Keep your blade up! Up, up! That's it." The onlookers laughed as they watched. Eustace attacked again but lost his balance and fell forward into the ships railing. Reep leapt up and catapulted off Eustace's back with a whoop. The boy regained his balance and swung clumsily again, missing his mark but getting it stuck in the mast.

"Yoo Hoo! Over here!' Reep said, putting on a show. Eustace retrieved his knife and lunged for Reep who jumped down to the ground. 'Now, lunge with your foot. Not you left, your right!" He said stinging his shins with his blade. Nothing serious but Eustace did wince.

"Got it?' Reepicheep asked. Jumping back onto the railing. 'Come on! Be nimble! Be nimble!"

Eustace faced him once more, his feet planted firmly this time.

"It's a dance boy! A dance!"

Eustace attacked Reep again, lunging the knife straight and with strength as Reep dodged but encouraged him.

"That's right. That's right!" Suddenly, the mouse lost his balance and fell off the ship with a cry. Eustace rushed forward and leaned over the side, looking for any sign of the mouse that was extremely slowly becoming his friend.

Most of the crew and myself smirked when Reep appeared next to Eustace's head and used his tail to tap his far shoulder. Eustace looked over that shoulder but then was knocked into a basket. "And _that_... is that!" Reep said having used his legs to push him over.

I walked over to the fallen basket having heard a small scream. I bent down and peeked. _"Told you we'd be too far out to return."_ I helped the little girl up.

"Gael?' Rhince asked, surprised she was here. 'What are you doing here?" She became nervous and hid her face in my shirt, fearing she was in trouble. Rhince came over and took her from me. Drinian came over to us looking quite intimidating. Gael clung to her fathers' side but didn't break eye contact with the captain.

Drinian knelt down to be eyelevel with her. "Looks like we have an extra crew member." He said with a small smile, holding out the orange he still held to the hungry girl. The rest of the crew smiled fondly.

Gael shyly took the orange with a small smile. Lucy came up to the girl and smiled at her. "Welcome aboard." she said happily.

"Your majesty." Gael said, politely curtsying.

"Call me Lucy." Lucy put her arm around her shoulders and led her away. Everyone went back to work and I went over to Eustace and placed my hand on his shoulder. "That was a very good match Eustace."

Reep nodded. "I'll make a swordsman out of you yet."

Eustace smiled. It looked good on him. "Yes, well...' It disappeared. 'if the playing field were a little more even... it would have been an entirely different result." He walked away as Reep chuckled and muttered 'Indeed'.

I then went back over to the barrel I was sitting on earlier and went back to sewing.

A week later, the next island came into view.

"It looks uninhabited.' Caspian said, looking at the island through the telescope. 'But if the Lords followed the mist East, they would have stopped here."

"Could be a trap." Drinian said suspiciously.

"It holds answers." I said. They all looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Edmund asked me. I nodded.

"I'm sure. It may not seem like it at first, but we will get answers." I said seriously.

Caspian nodded. "We'll spend the night on shore, scour the island in the morning."

"Aye, your Majesty." Drinian said.

Reaching the shore, we made camp and set up our sleeping mats. I was sitting on mine, reading 'The Horse and his Boy'. I was a bit worried because the rest of the book from the Lone Islands to the last two books had vanished leaving blank pages behind.

A few minutes later, to my surprise, Caspian set his mat next to mine. "If something should happen during the night, it'll be safer if you stayed by me.' I smiled and then went back to my story. 'Can... will you read me one of the stories?"

I looked up at him in shock before I smiled and scooted over. He sat down beside me as I turned the pages to the beginning of book. "The Magician's Nephew. Chapter one: The Wrong Door."

I paused as I found the others gathering around wanting to hear how Narnia came to be. Eustace was in the back, pretending not to listen. Clearing my throat, I continued. "This is a story about something that happened long ago when your grandfather was a child. It is a very important story because it shows how all the comings and goings between our own world and the land of Narnia first began..."

 _~Narrator's POV~_  
Gigantic footsteps began appearing in the sand as invisible creatures observed the group of sleepers.

"Seems they've brought a pig." One voice whispered, talking of Eustace's snoring. One large footprint landed next to Lucy, "This one-its female." another next to Gael spoke. "So's this one." and the last next to Anna where she lay next to Caspian, her book held tightly in her arms.

"This one, too!"

The book next to Lucy levitated up into the air and opened a bit as if someone was going through the pages. "This one _reads_."

"So does this one!' said the voice next to Anna. 'She holds that book like it's her life!"

There was silence for a bit.

"Take them both."

Suddenly, Lucy and Anna woke up feeling someone's hand over their mouths and being lifted up into arms that were not there. Anna dropped her book and squirmed and struggled as the creatures hopped off with them. Through bushes and trees they went til they came to what seemed like a garden. They were both dropped onto the ground before scrambling to get up. Lucy tried to run but was knocked back. She then pulled out her dagger but that too was knocked away.

"There is no escape." Spoke one creature, his voice dark and deep.

"Well put!"

"Scary!"

"Yeah!"

"What are you?" Anna asked seeing nothing around her yet knowing the creatures were there.

"We are terrifying invisible beasts!"

"If you could see us, you would be really intimidated!" said the first voice the others agreeing with him.

"What do you want?" Lucy nervously asked. Anna grabbed ahold of her hand and squeezed it in comfort.

"You both will do what we ask!" The first voice said, obviously he was their leader as the others immediately voiced their agreement.

"Or what?" Anna asked darkly.

The first voice seemed to have a smile in his voice. "Or... _Death!_ "

"Death? Death? Death! _Death! Death! __**Death!**_ "

Lucy gulped and gripped Anna's arm before she put on a brave face. "Well, we wouldn't be much use to you dead, now would we?"

"Hadn't thought o' that.' The leader remarked. The others agreeing. 'Alright, then we'll just kill your friends!"

Both girls faces turned white, Anna's especially when some of them mentioned killing Caspian, the man who slept next to her.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked. They were pushed forward.

"You will enter the house of the **_Oppressor_**."

"What house?" Lucy asked. Anna was pushed forward a little harder and she fell forward onto the ground. But instead of grass she felt carpet. Looking up, she saw she was in the front hall of a mansion. Looking behind her, she saw Lucy's shocked expression.

"Upstairs, you'll find the Book of Incantations. Recite the spell that makes the 'unseen seen'." They started pushing Lucy in as Anna stood up.

"Why not go yourselves?" Anna asked.

"We can't read." The leader said.

"Can't write, either, as a matter-of-fact." Another replied.

Lucy and Anna shook their heads as they headed in the doors closing behind them. "Why didn't you just say so?"

A couple of hours later, as the sun was rising, Caspian was just getting up. He had had a wonderful dream about returning to Narnia and having Anna as his Queen, with Aslan's blessing of course. He had already dreamed of the Wedding and Honeymoon, of Anna telling him he was going to be a father, watching their children grow as he and Anna grew old together before finally departing to Aslan's Country when their time in Narnia was done.

He felt for her hand but felt only the mat she had laid on. Sitting up, he noticed she wasn't there. He saw a large footprint next to the mat and her book a little ways off, dropped as if thrown away. When he was on his feet, he went over and shook Edmund awake. "Ed. Ed, Wake up!"

Edmund sat up and quickly got to his feet when he too noticed the footprints. "Where's Lucy?"

"Anna's gone too." Caspian said nervously.

As Edmund started yelling for his sister and Anna, Caspian ordered everyone up. He quickly placed on his armor before grabbing Anna's book and calling out, "This way!"

And they all raced off, following the tracks, leaving a still snoring Eustace behind.

The two they had been searching for had left the staircase and the long hallway to find themselves in a large library. Scrolls and books were floating around arranging themselves on the shelves, a rolling ladder was rolling by itself.  
On a pedestal in the center of the room lay a large tome. While Lucy moved hesitantly forward to the book, Anna slowly approached two steps behind. She knew what that book was but for the life of her couldn't remember what happened next.

Both girls were now in front of the pedestal and saw it was covered with carvings and details, including a pair of cupids in the top corners. They couldn't read the title of the book was jumbled and the letters were scattered. Both tried to release the clasp that held the Tome closed but it wouldn't budge. Looking at the book again, Anna saw it has some dust on it and blew softly to blow the dust away. She gasped as she saw some of the letters move.

Smiling at Lucy, who returned it, they both blew hard onto the book. The wind-blowing cupids came to life and blew on the book themselves. The letters rearranged themselves and intricate vines appeared below the title and in the top corners:

 _ **Book of Incantations.**_

A wide smile spread across their faces before they both eagerly turned back to look at the book. Lucy moved closer again and managed to remove the clasp this time and together they turned the cover over onto the first page. Anna gasped in awe as she saw the many beautiful, images and golden designs and calligraphy.

There were so many spells! So many things they could do!

"'How to cure a toothache', 'How to horde a swarm of bees', 'A Remembering Spell', 'A Forgetting Spell', 'Cure for Warts'." Anna giggled at some of these spells that were listed in the index.

Lucy then turned a couple more pages and found two peculiar black pages, one was bare while the other held the incantation in silver writing. Anna looked over Lucy's shoulder and read aloud the incantation.

"With these words,  
Your tongue must sew,  
For all around there  
To be Snow."

She blinked as she saw a small delicate snowflake land on and melt into the page.

To their amazement and delight, more snow began to fall around them and in only seconds the ground and everything else, besides them and the book were covered in a beautiful, crystal white blanket. Snow began to fall into their hair and the two beamed around as they spun slowly to see to see the full extent of the magic spell.

Anna laughed and fell backwards into the snow and, finding it wasn't even cold, made a snow angel before hitting Lucy with a snowball. They had a small snowball fight that ended with Anna on her back covered in snow and admitting defeat.

Giving a half smug grin, Lucy turned back to the book and gave a big blow to remove all the snowflakes and immediately the pages flickered forward rapidly. Seeing no end to it Lucy slammed her hand down on a page. The snow all disappeared and Anna gasped seeing a green mist ooze from between the pages.

"An infallible spell to make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be." read Lucy, however, Anna was wincing to the point of tears at the whispers going on in her head.

 _~Anna's POV~_

 _"It's all your fault! If you hadn't gotten that callback in New York your Father and Brother wouldn't have been there and Died!"_ That's Mom's voice. I was use to the taunts I hear her mutter when my back is turned. _"Well look who it is, the Fallen Angel! Hahaha!"_ Bullies from late middle school to senior year high school. I slapped my hands over my ears to try and block out the taunts.

There was a new voice to the ones that taunt me... I recognized one as Caspian but was the other... Susan Pevensie?

 _"Did you really think he would love a freak like you?" "What are you compared to the Goddess Queen Susan?"_

 _~End Anna's POV~_

While this had been happening Lucy was being entranced by the 'Eternal Beauty' spell. The picture of the beautiful woman on the next page faded away to reveal a mirror. Lucy looked at her reflection in disappointment until suddenly it disappeared to reveal Susan.

Lucy was quite confused, "Susan what's going-' but she stopped, she had moved as she had, Susan's lips moving with her words. Lucy was shocked as she began to realize, '-on?"

She brought a hand to her cheek, completely oblivious to the struggle of Anna on the floor behind her. The girl in the mirror copied her movements.

"I'm beautiful!" gasped Lucy. She darted her head around, Anna was curled into a ball on the floor breathing heavily in emotional pain but Lucy ignored her. She raced over to the door and gazed into the glass at her reflection, she looked normal, not beautiful like she looked in the book. She darted back over to it just in time to see her beautiful reflection for a moment before it melted back into that of the picture of the woman. Lucy slammed her hand down on it, "No! Wait."

Lucy's eyes searched the page desperately, spotting the incantation at the top of the page in small golden writing she muttered, _"Make me she whom I'd agree..."_ but seeing that the spell continued on at different sides of the pages at different angles making it hard to read resulted in her tearing the actual page out of the book.

Lucy and Anna were awoken out of their troubles by a loud roar. The pages of the spell book once again fluttering forward rapidly.

"Lucy!" called Aslan as he tried to recall her from her temptations, "Lucy."

Lucy gazed around trying to spot the Lion but he was nowhere to be seen, "Aslan? Aslan?!"

Anna whimpered as all her pain disappeared and a small headache remained. She opened her tear-filled eyes and gasped as she saw an image of a rather large Lion in front of her. It bent it's head down and looked her in the eye.

"A Lion...?' she muttered. 'Aslan?"

She heard him give a rumbling purr as he nuzzled her face allowing her to bury it into his sweet smelling mane. "You are stronger then you think, dear one. Do not listen to the voices. I'll be with you as I always have been."

Anna blinked her eyes clear and found him gone before her eyes went wide. By Aslan's mane, literally! She just meet her Lord and Savior she always learned of in the Baptist Church her Grandma always took her to! She scrambled up, not noticing Lucy place the page from the book in the pocket of her pants.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! I saw Aslan! By the Lion! He's far more then what was written about him! He's more then everything I've ever dreamed! He's... He's..."

Lucy just smiled.

They went back to the book, and saw it had stopped on just the page they needed.

"Guess we can thank Aslan for this." Anna muttered.

"A spell to make the unseen seen..." stated Lucy. Lucy and Anna both decided to read the spell together, considering the spell took up the entire page.

Back outside, Caspian and Edmund had followed the tracks into the forest and had continued forward until they reached the exact green space where Lucy and Anna had been brought too. Thankfully the creatures left large footprints and didn't seem to be able or smart enough to cover their tracks.

"Like the P in Psychology, the H in Psychiatry." Lucy began.

Each man kept a weapon in their hand, prepared for anything that could attack them, well almost anything.

"Invisible ink and the truth in theology..." Anna continued.

"Caspian," called Edmund though quietly, in case there were any unfriendly beings around, "Lucy's dagger." There on the grass was Lucy's small dagger. Edmund picked it up and showed it to the other King who had quickly moved to his side to inspect the find.

Not a second later, spears came out of nowhere and embedded themselves on either side of Caspian and Edmund. Everyone shot to their feet and began to dart around looking for their attackers, weapons raised as more spears flew through the air and forcing the crew to huddle together so as to avoid them.

"Stop right there or perish!" yelled one of the invisible creatures. Caspian's sword was taken from his hand, he quickly went for his dagger but was tossed around and thrown to the ground along with Edmund who was hit across the face and sent to the grass.

"The spell is complete. Now all is visible." Both girls said together.

The two looked around in shock as the nearest rolling ladder moved by itself and then a clear figure appeared, as though made of water, the figure stepped off the ladder and dropped a book onto the floor before moving on.

Lucy watched on in fright and Anna in awe as the figure disappeared again before suddenly they could make out an outline and then, a whole man. He had short, greying hair with a short beard and was wearing dark brown robes and was flicking through a book as he walked towards them. He didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

He must have sensed something was off as his eyes rose slowly from the page he was reading first settling them on both girls. Anna didn't know what happened but her memory of all that happened next in the movie came back and she bowed to the man. "Hello, sir. May I introduce Queen Lucy the Valiant of Narnia?"

Caspian on the other hand was lying back on the grass outside gazing around at their invisible attackers. In his mind were hundreds of different scenarios of what these creatures could have done to Anna and Lucy.

"What sort of creatures are you?" he inquired.

"Big ones," stated one gruffly, "with the head of tiger and the body of a... um.."

Caspian slowly got to his feet, he could sense something was off but he still could only barely see their outlines and he and his men were unarmed but these creatures were not.

"A different tiger!" exclaimed another.

Caspian and Edmund shared a short look.

The creatures began to throw away their swords, "You wouldn't want to mess with us!"

"Or what?" demanded Edmund.

"Or I'll claw you to death!" At that moment the creatures became visible one by- well no, two by two. They were all scruffy looking creatures with only one big foot instead of two normal ones like them. They were all standing one on top of the other in twos to make them seem taller by their voices coming from above. The one that did most of the speaking had scraggly red hair and beard with white scruffy eyebrows and was holding a staff with a rounded padded end on each end.

"Or run my tusks right through you!" exclaimed another who didn't look any scarier than the first. It was all rather amusing to the crew of the Dawn Treader as they each inspected every new pair that revealed itself. Rhince who had been desperately clinging to Gael to keep her safe slackened his hold a little as the young girl gave a small giggle which only he, Drinian and a couple of the men heard.

"Or gnash you with my teeth!" exclaimed a rather fat one.

"Or I'll bite you with my fangs!" called a short one with a big nose before giving a 'frightening' growl.

"You mean... squash us, with your fat bellies," spoke up Edmund calmly, realizing they weren't in nearly as much danger as they had originally thought.

The creatures all seemed rather confused, "Fat bellies?" They all began to look at each other in confusion.

"Tickle us with your toes." said Caspian confidentially as the creatures all began to fall down.

Some of the men quickly gathered the weapons while others laughed, Edmund and Caspian rushed forward, swords drawn pointing it at the supposed leader. "Where's my sister and Anna?"

"Now calm down!" exclaimed the creature that Edmund was threatening.

"Where are they?" Caspian demanded angrily.

"You better tell him." Called over one of the others.

"In the mansion." stated the creature that lay on the ground at Edmund's feet.

"What mansion?" asked Edmund quite confused, there was no sign of any mansion nearby.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edmund saw a few lights. Him, Caspian and the other men all looked as before their very eyes, a beautiful and enormous mansion appeared.

"Oh, that mansion!" stated Edmund in amazement.

At that moment Eustace pushed his way through the trees as he neared finding the group he had heard voices and guessed this was where they were, he was rather annoyed.

"You know I'm getting rather tired of you all leaving me behind!"

The creatures all looked at him and exclaimed, "It's the pig." "The pigs come back!"

Eustace didn't like that but when he caught sight of what had said it he said, "This place just gets weirder and weirder."

It was then that Lucy and Anna exited the mansion following behind the man in brown robes who, smiling softly the entire time, was answering the questions Anna was swiftly asking him.

The creatures all immediately hopped away in terror all exclaiming loudly, "The Oppressor!"

"Lucy!" cried Edmund.

"Anna!' Caspian rushed past Edmund and towards the girl he was coming to love. 'You had me worried!" He hugged her close and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He slowly pulled away before kissing her forehead and looking curiously at the man that the girls had brought with them.

"Your majesties." said the man as he gave a small bow.

"Caspian and Edmund." spoke Anna, "This is the Retired Star Coriakin, this is his island."

Edmund and Caspian each gave a bow in return to the man.

"That's what he thinks.' exclaimed a creature, poking his head out between Caspian and Edmund, 'You have wronged us, magician!"

Coriakin quickly began to walk forwards causing all the creatures to quickly hop backwards away from him.

"I have not wronged you. I made you invisible for your own protection."

"Protection?" exclaimed the leader. The continued to call him out and call him 'the Oppressor'.

"I have not oppressed you." spoke Coriakin coolly.

"But you could of! If you wanted to!" stated the leader.

"Be gone!" exclaimed Coriakin as he threw something Grey and fluffy at them and they quickly fled.

Lucy who had followed after Coriakin went with him as he returned to speak once again with Caspian and Edmund, where Anna still was at Caspian's side as he was not letting her out of his sight.

"What was that?" asked Lucy as she watched the creatures leap around in terror.

"Lint, but don't tell them."

Anna giggled. "Not a word."

"What were those things?" asked Eustace, the question everyone wanted the answer to.

"Dufflepuds." stated Coriakin before he waved his hand for Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and Anna to follow him.

"Right. Of course. Silly me." Eustace said before following.

Coriakin, Lucy and Anna lead the way through the halls of the mansion knowing where they were going. Edmund stayed close behind Lucy, while Caspian kept a tight hold on Anna's hand, not daring to let go unless she somehow disappeared again.

"What did you mean when you said you made them invisible for their own good?" asked Lucy as she moved up to join Coriakin at his side as he swooped down the hallway with long, majestic strides.

"It seemed the easiest way to protect them from the evil." His voice was filled with fear.

Caspian shared a glance with Edmund, before the Just King asked, "You mean the Mist?"

Coriakin came to a stop at the entrance to his great library and stood at its' door, gesturing for them to all enter first, "I mean what lies behind the Mist. Something which you know Lady Anna."

Caspian slowed for a moment, haunted by the magician's words. He turned and looked questionably at Anna who looked at the Retired Star with worry.

"I'm afraid I've been forgetting much of what's supposed to happen and some of the pages from my book disappeared a few nights ago. Whether its Aslan's doing or the Mist trying to gain a foothold with me I'm not sure." She replied as Caspian gave her a worried look.

While this was being said, Coriakin had approached a large book case in the middle of the room and from it took a large scroll. He proceeded to turn back to them and with a flourish, the scroll was unraveled before their eyes and landed on the ground to reveal the beautiful Narnian sea and then as though made of clouds or smoke, land appeared dotted across in perfect replicas of their real life counterparts. Each corner of the map was decorated with magical moving picture depicting different times in Narnian history.

Anna was in complete awe of this display of Magic. "Gorgeous!" she said as she saw images from the first Narnian movie animated on the paper, from the Centaur in the bottom left corner blowing a horn over Aslan's Camp at The Stone Table to the Battle against the White Witch Jadis.

"That's quite Beautiful." gasped Eustace before he could stop himself. Everyone looked to him inquisitively.

Realizing what he had done, Eustace tried to fix himself, "I mean, for a make-believe map of a make-believe world!" Edmund rolled his eyes before looking back down to the map.

"There is the source of your troubles." Coriakin said pointed.

The map's image changed as it zoomed in and showed the ocean and the clouds above it and whizzed across the water until it reached a dark and threatening black Island with green poison colored streaks around it.

"Dark Island. A place where evil lurks."

He walked towards Edmund whose face had lit up in fear. "It can take any form. It can make your darkest dreams come true." His gaze turned to Caspian who was not meeting anyone's eyes, not even Anna's who was staring at Coriakin with a blank expression. Her mind going to those dark dreams she always had. Some were rather nightmarish, while others were, she would admit, _seductive_. Much like it said in the song 'Music of the Night'.

"It seeks to corrupt all goodness... to steal the light from this world."

"How do we stop it?" asked Lucy in a strong, clear voice that hid her fear.

Coriakin stepped towards her. "You must break its spell.' He then turned sharply to face Edmund again, 'That sword you carry, there are six others."

"Have you seen them?" asked Ed.

"Yes."

"The six Lords- they passed through here?" inquired Caspian.

"Indeed."

"Where we they headed?"

"Where he sent them." Anna said slowly.

Coriakin turned to look at her and nodded as he walked across the map, it moved with him once again showing the ocean and then a beautiful mountainous island.

"To break the spell... you must follow the Blue Star,' The afore mentioned Blue Star appeared on the map above the island. 'to Ramandu's Island. There the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table.' His eyes landed heavily on Anna. 'Only then can their true magical power be released."

Caspian turned to look at Drinian before turning back to Coriakin. Eustace had a curious yet weary face. Lucy had a bit of fear in her eyes.

"But beware. You are all about to be tested."

"Tested?" asked Lucy doubtfully.

Coriakin was deathly serious as he walked towards the youngest Pevensie. "Until you lay down the seventh sword, evil has the upper hand. It will do everything in its power to tempt you." Anna felt the taunting voices coming back into her mind but gripped Caspian's hand tightly, hoping they would leave her alone. He moved his body slightly in her direction, feeling slightly uneasy, seeing as she was in distress.

They watched as Coriakin stared down at Lucy and leaned slightly closer to her as he spoke. "Be strong." Lucy couldn't meet his eye and Anna was worried. She knew she had been tempted already but couldn't remember whether or not she resisted.

"Don't fall to temptation.' exclaimed Coriakin as he approached Drinian, Caspian and Anna. He looked to Caspian and then glanced at the smaller figure on his left before back to the King. 'To defeat the darkness out there you must defeat the darkness inside yourself." Caspian matched his stare before his eyes began to flick to his companions.

Anna bit her lip. Was she really ready to fight the Darkness within her?


	4. Temptations and Nightmares

**A/N: This part got a little bit darker then I originally wanted but I needed something to give Anna as her nightmare and I'm a bit horrified I ever came up with this idea for her. Anyway, if you don't like the idea of someone being... Forcefully taken against their will... Skip over it. You'll know it starts where that 'Phantom of the Opera' quote begins. For Anna's part just jump to where Aslan speaks her name and for Caspian where he falls into darkness and faces his father (or find this symbol ▶words◀ and skip whatever is between them). Got that? But remember, both these scenes are necessary to the plot. End A/N**

* * *

 **VI: Temptations and Nightmares**

Anna slowly crept through the mansion, night having fallen hours ago. She knew this was a bad thing she wanted but she had to... wanted to... _needed_ to... Remember...

The blank in her mind was bothering her too much not to do something about it.

Finding her way back to the library she looked down at the Book of Incantations, blew on it, and opened it to the index. She ran her finger down the pages til her finger fell over the spell she wanted.

"Page 563." She muttered.

The pages suddenly flipped on their own before stopping on said page. She looked over the page and mentally read the incantation. Giving a nod to no one, she took a deep breath and recited, not seeing the green mist creeping up her body.

"Just as the Green Leaves of Spring  
Look back on the Gray Tree of December,  
I now Bare my Heart to this Spell  
So that I may finally Remember."

With the scent of clovers in the air, the memories returned... Painfully.

 _~Anna's POV~_

What I remember, what I saw sent shivers down my spine. Truly, I hadn't missed minutes in my memory... but months!

Without thinking, I chanted as the pain of the memories brought me to the floor.

"Hear these words,  
hear this plea,  
I ask you to help with thee.  
Remove these memories from my mind,  
the awful memories that would haunt me until the end of time."

I gasped. As the memories disappeared, as if locked behind a steel door, only the memory of pain and betrayal burned in my mind and encouraged me not to try the Remembering Spell again. I hastily stood and rushed back to the room Coriakin had given me for the night and jumped under the covers. Sadly, I knew I wouldn't get anymore sleep that night.

 _~Time Skip~_

Coriakin had given us supplies and some magical protection for the ship earlier this morning. Before Caspian, Edmund, Lucy and I returned to the ship, I stood in front of the retired star and handed him the one thing I knew he could keep safe. Handing him my book, I said, "The book isn't safe on the ship. We're going strait into the snake pit, so to speak. As much as I would like to bring it, I can't."

As we rowed back Lucy asked, "Why did you give him your book, Anna?"

"In the wrong hands, that book could be used to aid the mist. Perhaps it's good I forgot what will happen. This way, the knowledge can't be used against us."

I twitched at the word 'forgot' and missed Caspian's worried look.

The next two weeks passed slowly, mostly because we had run into bad weather. Very Bad Weather. The storm made me sea sick, but the rain gave me the flu. I was guessing that I definitely had a weak immune system, adding to the fact I never had a flu shot. Lucy gave me a few drops from her cordial but I still gained a bit of a head cold. Caspian stayed at my side most of the time but I insisted he go help the crew.

Almost everyone seemed to be in a bad mood. Tensions were high as the sea tossed the ship so hard, it almost seemed like it wanted to toss most of the crew overboard into what I knew was icy cold water so we wouldn't be able to go on. Reepicheep seemed to be one of the few who weren't feeling miserable. He often was with me, telling me tales of his youth.

Halfway into what would have been week three, the waves let up a bit and though it still rained it was now softer like how one would like it pitter-pattering on the window as you read a book by the electric fireplace.

So I sat by the fire in Caspians' cabin, in my nightgown, reading a book of Narnian fairy tales I had found on his bookshelf. Shame there was no hot chocolate and marshmallow's on board... Had they even been invented in this world yet? Mmm... Hot Chocolate with marshmallow's... Better yet: S'mores!

 _~POV Change~_

In Caspian's study, said man was sitting on the couch-like leather window seat, starring out the window.

"So,' exclaimed Drinian after a long boring talk, placing a silver ship marker on the map on the table, 'we're stuck here...' he turned to look between Caspian and Edmund. 'at half rations, with food and water for two more weeks, maximum.' He was jolted forward by the storm picking up again forcing him to grab hold of the ceiling, 'This is your last chance to turn back, Your Majesties."

Caspian didn't reply glancing to Edmund who glazed back holding onto the ceiling as well.

"There's no guarantee we'll spot the Blue Star anytime soon. Not in this storm. Needle in haystack, trying to find this Ramandu place. We could sail right past it and off the edge of the world."

"Or get eaten by a sea serpent." exclaimed Edmund. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Caspian gave him a dry look.

"I am just saying,' emphasized Drinian through gritted teeth as he strode passed Edmund, 'the men are getting nervous. These are strange seas we're sailing, the likes of which I've never seen before."

Caspian stood, his face calmly stern but one could still hear the anger in his voice as he said, leaning over the table to Drinian, "Then perhaps, Captain, you would like to be the one to explain to Mr. Rhince that we are abandoning the search for his family."

Drinian's cold demeanor softened for a moment. He nodded to Caspian before saying, "I'll get back to it.' Turning an taking his jacket from the hanger on the door, 'Just a word of warning.' Caspian straitened, 'The sea can play nasty tricks on a crew's mind. Very nasty." Throwing up his hood and leaving to rejoin the crew on deck.

Edmund glanced at Caspian before heading out of the room. "I'm going to check on Lucy."

Later that night, Lucy stared up at the ceiling of the bedroom she, Gale and Anna shared. She couldn't sleep, she was thinking too much about the page she had tore from the Book of Incantations. The spell that would make her just as beautiful as Susan. She looked over at Gale to see she was sound asleep, a small smile on her face looking quite peaceful, which was quite contradictory to the world outside their temporary quarters. She then looked over at Anna, who was sleeping on a pile of pillows and blankets near the window. She was turning restlessly in her sleep, flinching when lightning flashed through the window and whimpering with the sound of the thunder. She had admitted to the girls earlier, when they were having a Truth or Dare game to entertain themselves, that she had a fear of thunder and lightning as she had been camping with her family when it started to storm and a bolt of lightning had struck a tree not two yards from her tent. Yet not once did she wake up fully.

Lucy sat up slightly, staying under the covers, reaching to pull out the page and reading aloud the words written on the paper.

"Transform my reflection, cast into perfection,' Lucy recited, not seeing the green mist as it curled around a lantern near her and over Anna, "lashes, lips and complexion. Make me she whom I'd agree holds more beauty over me."

She glanced down at herself, but was disappointed, not seeing her appearance change at all. She sat up and looked up at where a mirror stood on the wall of the room. She got out of bed, and walked over to it, not noticing how the storm had suddenly calmed. She watched as her nightclothes changed into a light blue dress polka-dotted with white flowers. A dark green ribbon wrapped around the front of her dress in a nice bow and golden buttons ran down the center of her dress top. A dark blue flower was pinned to her left breast just above her heart and dainty white shoes appeared on her feet. She looked at her face in the mirror, seeing it transform, making her just as beautiful as her sister, her long dark wavy locks and her perfect porcelain like face, large, glittering blue eyes and rose red lips.

She reached out and touched the mirror, and was surprised to see it open up like a door to her own World, where lively music, 'In the Mood' by Glenn Miller if she was not mistaken, played in a large park along what appeared to be a river or lake. She walked out of a large white pavilion, where at the edge, a man sharply dressed stood.

"Ladies and gentleman," the man announced, "Miss Pevensie."

She smiled as her entrance was applauded. Her smile widened as she overheard some of the young soldiers marveling how she was 'Quite a looker' and how 'swell' she was. She looked over in surprise as Edmund came up next to her, wearing a sharp grey suit, taking her arm.

"Edmund!" She said in surprise.

"You look beautiful, sister." He said with a smile.

"As always." A voice said from behind her. She looked behind her and saw Peter coming up behind her taking her arm, wearing his own suit.

"Peter!" She said happily.

"Excuse me, Miss,' A camera man said, coming over to them, 'Can I get a photo?"

"Oh, Mother's going to love this!' Peter said as the three of them stood still for the man to take the photo, 'All her children in picture."

She paused.

"Smile!" The camera man said, preparing the camera to take a photograph.

"Hang on, where am I?' Lucy asked, looking up at Peter, who looked at her confusedly, 'I mean, where's Lucy?"

"Lucy?' Edmund repeated in confusion, 'Who's Lucy?" The camera flashed and she tried to move away from her brothers, suddenly finding herself very uncomfortable.

"Susan, what's wrong?' Peter asked, trying to keep her still for the picture.

Susan? She was Lucy!

"Come on, now, Miss.' The camera man said as he went to polish his lens, 'Nice, big smile."

"Edmund,' She said, looking at him feeling slightly frightened, 'I'm not sure about all this. I think I want to go back."

"Go back where?" Edmund asked as he smiled for the camera.

"To Narnia." She said, Edmund looked at her with an amused smile.

"Where on earth is Narnia?" He asked.

It hit her then. She was Susan, 'Lucy' didn't exist! Her brothers didn't know about Narnia! This was all horribly wrong!

"What's going on?' She demanded, still trying to escape her brother's grasp. 'Stop this!" The camera flashed again and she covered up her face, wishing to go back to the ship. She suddenly heard the music stop and she slowly peeked out from her fingers, looking to see her own reflection in the mirror in her bedroom back on the Dawn Treader. She gasped when she saw the large lion she knew as Aslan appearing behind her in the mirror. Coming to stand beside her he spoke, his kind, gold eyes, held sadness and disappointment.

"Lucy."

"Aslan?" Lucy whimpered, she turned to see if he was really there, but he was not. He only appeared in the mirror.

"What have you done, child?" Aslan asked her.

"…I don't know.' Lucy murmured, her voice shaking, 'That was awful."

"But you chose it, Lucy." Aslan said.

"I didn't mean to choose all of that.' Lucy said, there was a lump in her throat as she spoke and tears formed in her eyes. 'I just wanted to be beautiful like Susan. That's all."

"You wished yourself away' Aslan said, 'and with it, much more. Your brothers and sister wouldn't know Narnia without you, Lucy. You discovered it first, remember?"

Lucy looked up into the lion's eyes, feeling her throat tighten even more in tears, "I'm so sorry." she once again placed her hands over her face trying to contain her sobs.

"You doubt your value.' Aslan said, 'Don't run from who you are."

He stepped aside, away from the mirror.

A shot of thunder lit up the room and Lucy shot up from sleep, calling Alan's name, still in her bed next to Gale, Anna on the floor nearby. The piece of paper with the spell lay still in her lap. She glared down at it with force before wrenching it up and scrunching it together in a tight ball, releasing her anger on it, ashamed of her feelings of doubt and jealousy, vowing to put them behind her. Throwing her covers off and getting off the bed, she approached the fire place set into the far wall and tossed the ball of paper into it. The light erupted with a roar as Aslan appeared and quickly faded.

Feeling a great weight off her shoulders, Lucy glanced at Gale then at Anna but was worried when she saw tears.

Anna knew where she was and knew this had to be a dream. She was in the wedding dress singing in the Final Lair scene from Phantom of the Opera, only Caspian was in Raoul's place with the rope on his neck and the Phantom was a man she had never seen before but felt she knew. He was tall, with blood red hair and black eyes. Muscular, yet not overly so. Instead of a deformed face he had a scar that ran from his right temple to the left side of his Adam's Apple. He wore a business suit with the left sleeve ripped off showing a tattooed arm of horrific designs.

 _"~Start a new Life with Me!  
Buy his freedom with your Love!  
Refuse me and you send your lover to his Death!  
THIS IS THE CHOISE!  
THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!~"_

Before she could answer, Susan Pevensie suddenly appeared behind Caspian. She pulled the rope off his neck and started kissing him, turning it into a full blown make-out.

Anna tried to run to him but suddenly found a cage door in her way and no voice to speak with. She reached through the bars to try and reach Caspian, but the two seemed to be getting further and further away without even moving and she watched in horror and sorrow as they started undressing each other.

She turned around to see if she could escape this nightmare, but instead fell back from a slap to her face. Looking up, she scrambled backwards to the cage door, realizing suddenly the dress and the rest of her clothes had disappeared, seeing a woman who looked a lot like her mother but colder... Ice colder.

"Such a pathetic thing. So weak. So vulnerable. So...' the figure changed back into the red haired man only this time he was wearing nothing at all with a lustful smirk on his face. ' _desirable_."

▶He hovered over her and traced scars that she didn't remember receiving with the tips of his fingers.

Right as he was about to rape her,◀ a roar ripped through the air and the man was knocked away from her by a lion who now stood protectively over her bare form. She clung to his left foreleg and whimpered as he growled and roared again at the stranger. When she blinked away some tears, she found herself back in her clothes in her room on the Dawn Treader, Aslan lying next to her.

"Anna." He softly spoke.

Just hearing his voice made her burst into tears. She threw herself upon him and cried into his mane. After a while, she pulled back and was surprised when he licked her tears away. With her voice still trembling and her hands shaking, she asked in a small voice the only thing that came to mind, "Aslan, who was that woman who looked like my mom and that man, why am I so terrified of him when I don't know who he is?"

"That woman was Jadis.' He nodded when he heard her mutter 'the White Witch' before he continued, 'She was the most Evil thing your mind could compare your mother to in this world as up until months ago, you had never seen more terrible Evil from a Woman. The man, however, is from your missing memories and the reason why they were erased.' He looked her squarely in the eye. 'That Man is the one your mother sold you to when her grief over your father and brothers death finally cracked her mind." He stated gently.

She jerked away in shock, shaking her head in denial. "N-no. No, your wrong! That's not true! Mom would never..."

But looking into his eyes, she couldn't find any hint of that supposed lie. Deep down, she knew that, yes, her mother would. She wasn't deaf to the whispers she heard when her back was turned. Mad mutterings of how she would one day be rid of the thing that caused her husband and sons death. And she knew that thing was _her_.

"Aslan... How did I end up here?"

He looked to his left and reached out with a paw and placed it on something next to her. Looking down at it, she recognized her book. Reaching to place her hand on his paw where it rested on the book she heard him speak. "This book and the clothes you arrived in were the only things he allowed you to keep when he came for you at your Grandmother's house. You were kept in a cage most of the time, and beaten nearly every day in his house on top of a seaside cliff.' She looked up at him as he turned back to her. 'On the day he decided to finally have his way with you, the police appeared. He dragged you out a back door and to the cliffs edge where he threatened to throw you off if they didn't leave."

Tears were running down her face even more then before. "You held onto your book the whole time and hit him in the back of the head with it. He released you and the police shot him. He fell back into the sea but grabbed your vest at the last second to take you with him. You believed in The Deep Magic so much, that it heard your wish not to die and wiped the memories from your mind and healed your scars so that you may have a new life here in Narnia."

She looked down at her lap and clenched the fabric of her nightgown. "My-my Daddy and Brother are in your country, right? Why didn't I join them?"

"Because, Dear One, your life has only just begun."

Anna gasped, "Aslan?!" She darted her head around the room until they landed on a wide awake Lucy. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked at Lucy and said, "Can we go find the boys?"

Further below deck, Caspian also had a dream but it was more of a nightmare. He was standing inside a shack which had large cage bars as a wall. On the other side of the bars was a red haired, black-eyed man with a scar cross his face, dressed in clothes he thought were familiar but not. A sadistic grin stretched across his face as he held Anna by the throat. "Sir, what an _Unparalleled_ delight! I'd hopped you'd show up and here you are!"

"Let Anna go!" he growled out, gripping the bars.

The man turned to Anna with a sneer. "Who would have thought your _King_ knew how to _beg_?"

"Caspian, just go! I'll be fine." She said sadly.

Caspian shook his head and reached through the bars. "I love her!' he knew he meant it. 'Let me see her!"

"Be my Guest... Sir..." The Man threw Anna against the cage bars and flipped a switch that opened the door for Caspian to enter. He immediately went to Anna and held her in his arms. It was then he noticed that she was wearing the very wedding dress he had seen on her in his dreams about their wedding.

"King Caspian the Tenth. I humbly bid you welcome!' The Man's voice was everywhere and nowhere. The whole world round them became dark. He held her close as she cried holding on to him. 'Why should I do anything to her when _YOU_ are the one _the Mist_ is after?"

Suddenly, a red noose wrapped around his neck and pulled him backwards to a tree near a large cliff overlooking the Sea, only steps away from the shack. Anna was being pushed back by the Man as she tried to get near him to save him. He struggled to get it off of him but it only tightened.

"Keep your hand to the level of your eyes!' the Man mocked. 'Nothing will save you now! Except..." He turned to Anna. The young woman was starring in horror between him and this nightmare of a Man. He sneered at her before growling out,

 _"~Start a new Life with Me!  
Buy his freedom with your Love!  
Refuse me and you send your lover to his Death!  
THIS IS THE CHOISE!  
THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!~"_

She looked at the Man with tears running down her face.

 _"~The tears I might have shed for your Dark Fate...  
Grow cold and turn to tears of Hate!~"_

The Man growled. ▶He grabbed her again by the throat, ripped off the wedding dress she was wearing, threw her to the ground at Caspian's feet and raped her before his eyes. He struggled to loosen the knot but the noose just seemed to get tighter and tighter around his neck. Once the Man was finished, he watched in horror as the Man smirked up at him while carving what seemed to be his name into her skin with a dull, rusted knife before stabbing her in the heart.◀

 **"NO!"** Caspian screamed as he saw a lone bloody tear run down from the corner of her eye to her chin, the light now gone from her eyes. But then that dream vanished.

He fell to his knees in the darkness, gulping in as much air as he could until he could breath again. Standing strait, he was about to go about waking himself up when he noticed his father starring at him in disappointment. Caspian felt so confused. Why was his father so disappointed in him? What had he done wrong? He always tried to do what was best for his people.

Edmund was probably the only one not having a fitfully sleep. He lay awake as the green mist traveled through the room and to Edmund's shock began to call to him as it took the form of _his_ nightmare: the White Witch.

"Edmund. Edmund. Come with me.' called the Mist. 'Join me!"

He shot up, unsheathing his sword in the blink of an eye aiming it above Caspian's hammock where the Witch stood.

"Edmund."

"Lucy, Anna." sighed Ed. He turned back to where he saw the Witch but saw nothing. He turned to smile at Anna before turning to Lucy.

Caspian chose that moment to also awaken from his nightmare.

Anna slowly approached him and gave a small squeak when he pulled her up in his arms on the hammock. He looked her over for any signs of the blood he saw in his dream and sighed in relief when he found no such thing. As he held her, she shivered in his arms. Caspian kissed her head, "I love you Anna. Your safe. He won't touch you again."

She stiffened and wondered what he meant by that last line but curled up close to him as she muttered her love back, making him hold her all the tighter.

"We can't sleep." explained Lucy as she looked worriedly over at Anna who hadn't stopped crying.

"Let me guess. Bad dreams."

"More like nightmares." Anna muttered as she felt the King ran his hand through her hair as they softly rocked in the hammock.

"So either we're all going mad...' Edmund began. '...or something's playing with our minds."

With a sigh, he fell back on his hammock, with Lucy slipping in beside him while Caspian and Anna made themselves comfortable.

After a while, Anna whispered to Caspian. "I know how I came to be here. I was betrayed and sold by my own mother."


	5. Of Gold and Dragons

**A/N: _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO NARNIA OR OTHERWISE! I ONLY OWN MY OC ANNA._**

* * *

 **V: Of Gold and Dragons**

"He gave them an ultimatum: leave and allow us safe passage to Iraq or he drops me and all the government information he stolen would be sent to all our country's enemies.' I looked up into the eyes of the five before me. From left to right: Edmund, Reepicheep, Caspian, Lucy and Drinian. 'In the end, it was death for me either way. So I hit him in the back of the head with my book. The police shot him but that wasn't what killed him... The fall killed him, I just hit him hard enough to make him dazed."

I didn't realize I was crying until Reep jumped onto my lap and used his tail to wipe some tears away. "I suppose... I believed... that if I saved myself, escaped from his grasp, that everything would go back to normal. That I would no longer be hurt. That my mom didn't betray me." I cried some more, soon only Caspian remained in the room, the others having left to give us privacy.

"Caspian, I know I didn't kill him but why do I still feel like I have his blood on my hands? Monster that he was he was still human. I don't remember what all he did to me but I seem to relive them in my nightmares."

"He's dead now, Anna.' he replied. 'He fell."

I looked at him. "But that's the thing! I fell with him! What if he landed on one of the other islands or Dark Island like I landed near the ship?! He could find me again! He's already in my head, mocking me, calling me 'his fallen angel'..."

Caspian kneeled next to me and took my hands in his.

 _"~You said yourself he was nothing but a man  
Yet while he lived he would haunt you til you're dead.~"_

I stood, turned to look away from Caspian, pulling my hands from his and faced the window.

 _"~Twisted every way  
What answer could I give?  
Was I to risk my life and win the chance to live?'_

I sighed for a moment feeling myself tremble.

 _'He killed without a thought.  
He murdered all that's good.  
I knew I couldn't refuse and yet... I wished I could.  
Oh God!~"_

The man came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. He softly kissed my temple while he ran his hands up and down my arms in comfort. We both looked up at the now calm sea. Tensions on the ship were still quite high as food and water were starting to diminish more and Drinian was desperate to find land.

We found it soon enough. Though it looked more like a crater to me. All that was missing was the meteor that made it. I could see smoke of some sort rising from one corner of the barren wasteland that was the island. We boarded the longboats and headed towards shore.

"I doubt the Lords stopped here, my Liege.' Reepicheep called to Caspian from where he stood at the front of the longboat he was riding. 'There is no sign of anything living."

"Right.' Caspian agreed, 'Well, once you get to shore, take your men to search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues."

"Don't you mean the five of us?"

We all turned in shock to Eustace. He just gave us a look that said 'What?' before looking away. After a minute he said, "Come on, please don't send me back to the rat."

"I heard that." Reepicheep said. Small chuckles escaped from some of the men.

Eustace frowned and looked away from him, muttering, "Big ears."

"I heard that, too!"

The rest of us laughed at poor Eustace's disgruntled face.

When the boats were pulled ashore Caspian helped me out and Edmund helped his sister and cousin. The crew then took out the baskets and crates used for food storage and headed out to see if they could find fresh food and water. Eustace didn't help at all, because he had decided to separate from the group, believing that he was more than capable of finding something alone, most likely a way back home. He heard a rumble in the distance and headed off to see what it was.

Edmund, Lucy, Caspian and I found jagged rocks that pierced through the ground, vaguely resembling large fangs pointing to the skies.

"Look! We' re not the first ones on this island." Caspian exclaimed as we came towards a hole where a rope had been tied to a nearby rock.

"Someone must have climbed down there." I said looking down into the hole.

"The Lords?" Edmund asked.

Caspian bent down and picked up a small stone.

"Could be.' Caspian said. He picked up a small stone then he tossed it down into the hole to see how deep it was. 'What do you think could be down there?"

"Besides bats?" Anna asked as she noticed a leathery wing fly by the hole.

"Let's find out." Edmund said, he grabbed onto the rope and started climbing down into an underground cave. Everyone watched as he went down, waiting for him to say something about what was down there.

"What do you see?" Lucy asked him, Edmund looked back up to the hole's entrance.

"Come on down!" Edmund called. Lucy nodded and followed him down, as did Caspian. Anna came down last, slowly because of her fear of heights. Once she was on her feet she suddenly shuttered. She slowly turned and looked around, seeing a large pool in the cave. She gulped as a drop of water came down from the ceiling of the cave, and flinched as the water rippled.

"I don't like this.' I muttered as the others looked at me in confusion. 'I don't remember anything. What happens next? I know this place is dangerous, the water undrinkable, but I can't remember why!"

"Hey, guys!' Edmund cried, 'Check this out!" We went over to where he was, and saw...

"What's that?" Caspian asked.

Edmund shook his head. "I dunno. Looks like some sort of... gold statue."

The statue looked like a clothed man, looking sprawled out in the water, every part of him was made of gold. Every wrinkle on the man's face had been outlined perfectly. He looked to be a middle-aged man, somewhere between his mid-forties to early fifties. He looked as if he had fallen in.

Edmund stared at the statue for another second, then went to the wall, taking hold of a dried up root that rested on it and yanking it off. He went back to the water and tried to use the old, stiff root to move the statue, to see if there was anything around it. When he dipped it in the water, he saw something happen to it and pulled it out, seeing the part that had been put in suddenly become a bright golden color that quickly began to spread across the entire stick. He tried to keep a hold on it as the stick suddenly became heavier and heavier, but found he couldn't and dropped it into the pool.

"The Curse of Midas... The golden touch." I said backing away from the pool.

"That explains why it got so heavy.' Edmund said, rubbing his hands as they were sore from trying to hold on to the root as it turned to gold, 'That must've been over fifty pounds."

Caspian walked over, looking at the 'statue' of the man in the water, now knowing the reason for the statue's strange appearance. He kneeled down but didn't allow himself to get closer to the water. "He must have fallen in."

"Poor man." Lucy said sadly.

"You mean 'poor lord'." Edmund said, seeing a golden shield lying a few feet away from the man.

"The crest of Lord Restimar." Caspian murmured, recognizing it.

"And his sword!" Edmund said, pointing to where the sword's handle stuck out of the water.

"We need it." Caspian said. Edmund pulled out his sword and carefully went over to where the sword lay. "Be careful." Lucy warned him as his foot got closer to the water.

As they worked to get the sword, I noticed something green beneath the water. I tapped Lucy's shoulder and pointed it out. Both of us felt our eyes widen as we realized it was the mist.

Edmund cautiously put the blade in the water and hooked it under the hilt of the lord's sword and pulling it out of the water.

"Your sword hasn't turned to gold? Nor has the Restimar's." I said.

"Both the swords are magical.' Caspian said, moving to help Edmund as he moved the sword away from the pool of water. 'Here,"

He held out his hand and grabbed the dry handle of the sword and held it up. I walked over and was surprised when he handed it to me. "The Slavers took yours." I took the handle in awe and grabbed the scabbard that was thankfully not in the water and placed the sword in it before attaching it to my back.

Lucy looked down at the lord sadly. "He mustn't have known what hit him." She said.

"Maybe.' Edmund said, putting his sword down. 'Or maybe he was onto something." Caspian furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Edmund kneeled down and picked up a conch shell that was lying next to the pool and dipped it in the water. Then he quickly pulled it out and put it next to the pool, watching it turn to gold. He stared at it in awe, and picked it up, keeping his eyes on the shell, a mad glint appeared in his eyes.

"Edmund, you do know what they call 'the root of all evil' right?" I asked feeling uneasy. Edmund glanced at me then back at the pool, then back at the shell.

"Whoever has access to this pool...' He began, 'could be the most powerful person in the world.' The uneasy feeling settling in got worse as when I glanced at Caspian, I saw the same greedy glint in his eyes. Edmund looked over at his sister, 'Lucy… We'd be so rich. No one could tell us what to do, or who to live with."

"Edmund? What are you talking about?" Lucy asked seeing that same green glint become more.

"You can't take anything out of Narnia, Edmund." Caspian said. Edmund seemed to ignore this comment as he kept staring at the shell.

"Says who?" Edmund asked.

"I do."

Edmund looked back at Caspian, seeing his serious face and glared at him, picking up his sword, walking towards him. "I'm not your subject." The Just King growled. I backed away from them both in fear.

"You've been waiting for this, haven't you?' Caspian asked with a knowing, angry look, 'To challenge me. You doubt my leadership!"

"You doubt yourself!" Edmund snarled.

"You're a child!"

"And you're a spineless sap!"

"Edmund." Lucy cried reprimanded, reaching out for his arm, he yanked out of her grip and looked back at Caspian.

"I'm tired of playing second fiddle!' Edmund said, glaring at the older king, 'First it was Peter, now it's you. You know I'm braver than both of you! Why do you get Peter's sword? And why do you have _all_ of Anna's attention?" That surprised me.

Caspian's gaze grew darker. "What about her?"

"You don't deserve an Angel like her. Your older then her, I'm her age! She would be better off with me! Especially if she has to leave Narnia at the end of our journey."

"She's Mine!" Caspian snarled, his look terrifying me as it looked the same as the man who held me prisoner. And for a second I thought it was him!

"I _deserve_ a kingdom of my own! I _deserve_ to rule! _And I deserve her as my lover!_ "

"If you think you're so brave... That you really _deserve_ her...' Caspian began, ' _Prove it!_ "

He shoved Edmund roughly and he stumbled back a step. Edmund swung his sword at Caspian, and it clashed against his.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, voice echoing through the cave, swiftly jumping between the two and blocking Caspian's blow with my dagger and Edmund's with the hilt of my new sword. Looking at the three of us, someone would like us to Genesis, Angel and Sephiroth from Crisis Core in the famous VR Ion Cannon scene. Both their eyes widened seeing me between them.

Lucy stepped forward and looked between the two boys and said, "Look at yourselves. Don't you see what's happening?' Edmund and Caspian looked at each other, lowering their blades slightly. 'This place has tempted you. It's bewitching you. This is exactly what Coriakin was talking about.' They both lowered their swords completely and I straitened, seeing the glint of greed, jealousy and desire leave their eyes. 'Let's just get out of here."

She walked past the two boys, I followed, heading for the exit. Caspian and Edmund looked at each other, sharing an apologetic glance. Caspian put his sword away, and followed us. Edmund looked down at the shell in his hand and tossed it into the pool of water. He didn't notice the green mist as it disappeared somewhere deep within the pool.

As Caspian climbed out of the hole, I waited for him, leaning against the tooth-like rock with arms crossed over my chest. When both he and Edmund were out, I slapped Caspian across the cheek and Edmund across the back of the head.

"Ow!" Caspian said, his hand going to his reddening cheek.

"Hey!" Edmund said, putting his hand to the spot where I had hit him.

I glared at them. "Greed is the Root of all Evil, Jealousy is its Trunk and Desire its Bark. Evil stretches out it's branches through temptation and once in its shade it's hard to get out.' Edmund frowned, still rubbing at the spot I had hit him, as did Caspian. 'My Grandfather told me that as he was teaching me the Legacy of Prussia's Knights. If either of you do something that stupid again, you're gonna get a lot worse than a smack."

"Right…' Edmund mumbled, following Lucy as she walked back to the longboats. I was about to do the same, when Caspian caught me by the arm and kissed my cheek. I blushed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"A kiss is not going to make me forgive you for your attitude so easily." I said.

"I know.' He replied softly taking the hand I smacked him with and kissing it. 'but it and my apology can be a start. I am sorry for my attitude down there."

I sighed. "I know. I know. But you... When you growled out 'She's Mine!' you looked like _him_. Do you know how terrified I was? For a moment, I thought you would _become_ him!"

His eyes became sorrowful as he hugged me close. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

As he led me back to the boats, I paused hearing an eerie growl echoing in the distance.

"Anna?"

"I thought I just heard... Never mind. Probably, my mind playing tricks on me."

We saw the crew was loading up baskets of what must have been food back to the ship. Not much of it though.

"What food did you find?" Caspian asked, going over to them. I came over and looked to see the baskets were half-empty with different assortments of greens, and some root vegetables, but not much else. I winced at the fact that this was barely enough to feed a fourth of the crew. We'd really have to ration everything now. Rhince came over kneeled next to the baskets and looked up at Caspian.

"It's volcanic, Your Majesty.' He said apologetically, 'Not much grows." Caspian sighed unhappily.

Lucy looked around, noticing the absence of someone. "Where's Eustace?" She asked aloud.

"Out looking for food for himself perhaps?" I said but Reepicheep shook his head. "I believe he's out, not helping us load the boats."

Caspian sighed exasperatedly.

"Eustace?' Lucy called out, looking for any sort of reaction from the island around them but there was nothing but huffing and hissing steam. 'Eustace!"

"I've got a bad feeling about this. I heard something earlier, I thought it was just my imagination but now that I think about it... Volcanic or not there has to be something living here." I said biting my lip.

Lucy nodded before looking to Edmund. "Ed."

He nodded. "I'll go find him." Turning to start looking for his cousin, Caspian spoke.

"I'll come with you." Edmund looked back at him and nodded, Caspian looked back at me, "You go with Lucy back onto the boat."

I nodded unhappily, crossing my arms over my chest. Caspian followed Edmund as they headed off and I turned around to help the crew load the boats.

When the others were about to go back to the ship I heard a roar in the distance.

"Ma'am?" Drinian placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head and whispered to him. "Please tell me you heard that, Captain?"

"Aye. I did." He muttered.

I looked at him. "I'm no royal, noble or anyone of importance even though Caspian is courting me. Take the Valiant Queen back to the ship, I'll go warn the Just King and Caspian that this island might be more dangerous than we thought."

Before he could reply, I rushed off. I walked over the edge of a valley until I saw the two surrounded by treasure. My eyes widened as I remembered something I learned from reading 'The Hobbit'.

"Edmund! Caspian!"

They both looked up at me in surprise. "Anna?!" I slid down the side, landed in the gold before them and rushed over, pausing at the skeleton.

"Lord Octesian." Caspian said.

I shook my head and looked at Edmund. "Ed, ever read a book called 'The Hobbit' by J.R.R. Tolkien?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was published five years ago. I read it with Lucy two months before we met Caspian."

There was another screeching roar in the distance and we all looked up and around for it.

"Then answer me this:' I said as I watched Edmund pick up what I realized was the skeleton Lord's sword. 'What one and only creature in the book lives on it's own near a heat source, roared and collected this much treasure? We're dealing with a Smaug here, Ed!"

His eyes widened as he understood but Caspian looked confused. Ed and I both grabbed one of his hands and dragged him up and away from the treasure. I released Caspian's hand and ran ahead looking around three-sixty before seeing a huge golden dragon landing on the mast of the Dawn Treader.

"EDMUND! THE DRAGON'S ON THE MAST OF THE DAWN TREADER!"

I ran to the top of the hill to see if I could see it better. However by the time I did, it had left the ship and was flying back to the island. I watched as it flew east and disappeared. There was a pause.

"ANNA!"

I spun around but screamed as I was picked up by a pair of front paws. "CASPIAN!"

I screamed and closed my eyes. "Don't look down. Don't look down.' I heard my name screamed again and looked to see the ship below me and the crew boarding the longboats to head to shore. 'Lucy!"

The dragon quickly flew away and back towards the island. I squirmed and struggled to get out of the beast's grasp as it flew over a mountain, and I was greeted with a very strange sight. Parts of the dried, black lava from previous volcanic eruptions had been set a fire by something, spelling out some very poorly made, but easy to read, words.

 **I AM EUSTACE**

I admit, I stared jaw dropped before looking up at the dragon, who looked down at me sadly, then back at the words he had used his fiery breath to write into the ground.

"You've got to be kidding. Eustace, I'm so sorry!"

He just nodded before heading to a hill near the shore. He set me down gently and I hugged his head looking into his human eyes that were just as blue. I turned when I heard my name again and yelled to them, "This is Eustace! He was cursed by the treasure he was tempted with."

They all looked at Eustace in wonder as he stood before us, trying to get a golden arm band off of his front paw with his teeth, and when that didn't work, he tried to get it off by dragging his paw against the ground. The scaly former boy glared down at the arm band that had caused his skin to swell painfully from its small size.

"Anyone knows that a dragon's treasure is enchanted.' Caspian said in a matter-of-fact like manner, making Eustace let out a low snarl and glared at the king, 'Well, Anyone from… here."

Lucy walked over to Eustace, and he hopped back slightly, still holding up the paw with the arm band. She reached out and yanked it off of him, walking away with it as Eustace seemed to let out a sigh of relief. I looked over at Caspian as I sat down next to Eustace and rubbed the sore arm. "Is there any way to change him back?"

"Not that I know of." Caspian said, looking back to Drinian, who looked away unsurely. Eustace looked at all those who were there, hoping one of them would have an answer. Edmund looked back at his cousin.

"Aunt Alberta will not be pleased." He said. Eustace growled and I leaned back as he slammed his paw onto the ground, hanging his head.

"Sorry about the hand, old boy.' Reepicheep apologized with a sheepish smile, 'I… can be a little overzealous at times." Eustace glared at the mouse, a low growl coming from him.

"A little?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Reep chuckled nervously.

"The boats are ready, Sire!" Tavros said from the shore. Lucy looked over at Caspian.

"We can't leave him alone." She said.

"Well, we can't bring him on board, Your Majesty." Drinian said, Caspian sighed and handed him the sword of Lord Octesian.

"Drinian, you and the others take one boat back.' He ordered, 'The rest of us will stay here 'til morning and…' He looked over at Eustace. 'Work out what to do."

'But you've no provisions!' Rhince said incredulously. 'And no means of staying warm, your majesty." Eustace's eyes shifted as he looked for something, and then he lifted his paw to block my front as he shot fire out of his mouth and lit a piece of dry wood.

"You were saying?" Reepicheep asked with a smirk. Everyone smiled at his words, and some laughter escaped from their throats as Eustace smacked his lips together, as if breathing fire had left a strange taste in his mouth. He lowered his paw and looked me over as if to make sure I wasn't burned.

"I'm alright. Thank you, Eustace, you clever boy." I muttered the last part as he nuzzled me with his head like a cat.

I lay next to Caspian as we looked up at the stars late that night, our hands linked together. A few feet away Edmund was sleeping soundly, Gael and Lucy shared a blanket a few feet away from him. Opposite the fire pit was Eustace, who lay on the ground on his side, trying to get to sleep in his new body. Reepicheep lay curled up a few feet away from him, sleeping pleasantly, and a few feet away from Reepicheep was Rhince, who had tucked his arm under his head as a make-shift pillow.

"I've never seen these constellations before." Caspian said as he looked up at the stars.

"Me neither.' I said, 'Except... That one with the two big stars and four little ones in a row. Cygnus the swan.' I pointed it out. 'Imagine the four stars are the long neck, the big stars as the body and running crosswise are the wings." Caspian nodded. "I see it." There was a pause between the two of us.

"When I was a boy,' He began and I turned my head to look at him. 'I used to imagine sailing to the end of the world... finding my father there." I rubbed my thumb gently against his hand.

"Maybe you will." I said, Caspian looked over at me, smiling softly. I smiled back and gave him a soft kiss.

"Anna...' Caspian began, 'I've been thinking—"

"Don't hurt yourself from doing it to much." I smirked, Caspian let a small scowl come across his own lips, but it left as he continued.

"Do you think,' He said, 'when this journey is over, you will return home?" My eyes widened and I slowly sat up.

"I... I'm not sure... I mean, I'm only seventeen, not of age yet. From what I understand, since I can at least remember knowing He killed Grandma and the fact mom will be in prison or an asylum, I'll would have ended up in an orphanage or foster care for a few more years. After that, I would have to find a steady job to pay the bills and find a place to live.' I shook my head and looked over to Caspian. 'What else can I do?"

"Get married.' Caspian said sitting up. 'Start a family. Why can't you do that?"

"I'm too young to start a family."

"I meant later on in your life."

I looked at the young King beside me. "Caspian...' I took his hands in mine. 'Remember when I told you what Aslan said to me?' I briefly looked up to see him nod before looking back down at his hands. 'I fell. Off a cliff. That bordered the Ocean.' I looked him in the eye. 'The only place I'll be going if I do leave would be the same place your Father and my Father and Brother are. Aslan's Country."

His eyes widened. "You...died?"

I pressed my lips tightly together and nodded. "That is what Aslan hinted at." It suddenly hit me that I was dead in my home world and I began to cry. Caspian held me tight and let me cry into his shirt. He softly started humming, then sung what I recognized was a love song from my world but also knew it was one from here as well.

 _"~Do I love you because you're beautiful,  
Or are you beautiful because I love you?  
Am I making believe I see in you  
A girl too lovely to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?  
Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"_

I sighed as I felt him rub my back before I continued the song.

 _"Am I making believe I see in you  
A man too perfect to be really true?  
Do I want you because you're wonderful,  
Or are you wonderful because I want you?"_

I wrapped my arms around him as he laid his chin on my head.

 _"Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream_

 _Or are you really as wonderful as you seem?~"_

I felt Caspian move and glance up to send him looking down at me, he kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes at his kiss and snuggled into him. We fell asleep listening to Reepicheep trying to cheer up Eustace with a story of his youth.

"Trouble sleeping? Now, now, all's not as lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you, if you wish… Keep you company. I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning. Yes… You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people… Maybe it's a sign! That you've got an extraordinary destiny. Something… Something greater than you could have imagined. I could tell you one or two of my adventures, if you like. Just to… pass the time. Believe it or not, you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, too many that I care to mention, I was with a band of pirates. I met another dragon, much fiercer than you…"


End file.
